Between Friends: A Writing Project
by Different Child
Summary: 4 Friends. 1 Prompt. 3 Days. 500 Words. - A writing project between GleekMom, Different Child, Melissa Motown, and MuseInMe3. Each chapter is a one-shot from a different week's prompt.
1. Lucky

Hello and welcome to the first in a series of oneshots! IF any of these interest you, stick out enough, let me know and I'll see if something comes of it. I can't promise but I'll definitely consider it if I get requests. My lovely ladies on twitter, the later two of whom have the same name ON twitter – **GleekMom , ****StarGleekBelle, and momaboutown** and I have started a writing group! Sort of. We do a prompt once a week and we take turns making the prompts!

* Readers of _Through His Eyes_, Please don't' shoot me! I've got the next chapter mostly written and I'm waiting on more reviews, or one week to pass to post! In the meantime, this will be a once a week (on Wednesdays) thing. So enjoy everyone! If you like these then please go check out my other Glee fic and these lovely three ladies! They are all amazing writers! *

Rules: [Ladies correct me if I'm wrong here or if we need to add anything]  
- Must be about the prompt (Just assuming, kind of a given)  
- No RPF  
- Minimum 500 words

Week 1, Belle's Prompt:

"The exact moment/s that two best friends fell in love."

This part was added for clarification - 'Whether it was simultaneous or at different times is up to you…'

* * *

It wasn't an instant like some people. There wasn't that moment when they first met where their eyes met and it was love. No, Nick didn't believe in love at first sight. He didn't and that was that…but when it happened to him? He didn't know what hit him. Jeff wasn't sure if he did or didn't. However when he met Nick…things were a little clearer for him.

When they first met, Jeff was a transfer. He was fresh from Australia, fresh from his parents divorce, and fresh mouthed…He was a bit snarky to say the least. He had no problem talking back to authority. He had no problem telling anyone what he thought. He was a rather large arse.

Nick was the exact opposite. When he first arrived he was shy, quiet, and unresponsive. He was so far in the closet even to himself! Not just sexuality, but personality! He was withdrawn from the world. So how did these two get together?

It started with the Warblers. Jeff was rather keen to join but not, because that would mean joining. That would've meant conforming, that would've meant seeming happy to be there. So he didn't. It made him sad at first because he missed the music. His mother got him a bass when he moved as a sort of peace offering, but that wasn't the same as being in a band or performing in a group. He yearned for it but denied himself the pleasure.

The quiet boy also loved music. He wasn't sure if he wanted to join a group. He wasn't sure quite how to interact with everyone here. He was just shy, nervous. He liked being with people but he just had to get over that initial hurdle…and boy was it a big one.

* * *

Thankfully for both of them, there was one person who would later be credited with bringing them together, Wesley Montgomery. Or rather, he'd credit himself while smiling at the boys. Wes had a way with the difficult ones. You could say it was his specialty. Upon seeing Jeff, he knew the boy had something special. What? He wouldn't figure out immediately. He'd heard the bass music coming from one of the dorm room as he was coming back from helping another one of the boys. Wes paused, not recognizing the song and getting curious. The only songwriter he really knew of on this hall was Blaine, and as much as he was a multi-instrumentalist, the bass wasn't one of his instruments. But it was coming from Blaine's room…He poked his head in, seeing Blaine's somewhat new roommate playing a bass with his eyes closed.

It was Jeff, wasn't it? The boy's name…Wes thought to himself. He seemed lost in the song, playing, feeling, lost in his memories to be precise…Wes watched as the blonde, still lost in his song, didn't notice him and continued to play. He seemed to finish the song and start over without missing a beat. Only this time? He started singing along.

_"If the rain comes they run and hide their heads.  
They might as well be dead.  
If the rain comes, if the rain comes.  
When the sun shines they slip into the shade…"_

The boy sang, full of much more emotion than some may imagine given the nature of the song. To him it clearly meant more. Wes couldn't help but jump in quietly, singing the other part when it applied.  
_  
"(When the sun shines down.)  
And sip their lemonade.  
(When the sun shines down.)  
When the sun shines, when the sun shines.  
Rain, I don't mind.  
Shine, the world looks fine.  
I can show you that when it starts to rain,  
(When the Rain comes down.)  
Everything's the same.  
(When the Rain comes down.)  
I can show you, I can show you.  
Rain, I don't mind.  
Shine, the world looks fine.  
Can you hear me, that when it rains and shines,  
(When it Rains and shines.)  
It's just a state of mind?  
(When it rains and shines.)  
Can you hear me, can you hear me?  
If the rain comes they run and hide their heads.  
sdaeh rieht edih dna nur yeht semoc niar eht fI.  
(Rain)  
niaR.  
(Rain)  
enihsnuS."_

Jeff didn't look up immediately upon the song's finish. He continued to stare down at the bass, and the floor, letting his emotions play on his face. When he looked up, Wes was still standing there, silent yet welcoming.

"Why don't you come to the Warblers?" Wes said, extending the invitation.

"No pressure. Just watch. And listen. Music never hurt anyone, right?"

No, it didn't. And so he did…one visit wouldn't change anything, right?

* * *

Nick was a different story. There was no magical moment of musical display for Wes to walk in on. Nick was in one of his electives. He noticed the boy was always quiet but seemed to get good grades. He helped their teacher as an assistant and was sometimes asked to grade the papers. He was even allowed to grade his own because he was all too honest. Wes had once marked up his own paper and made quite a few angry marks, some of which even the teacher thought were a bit harsh.

He didn't just decide to approach him one day, as he had Jeff, but rather gradually. Jeff seemed to be a more impulsive sort on small matters (sometimes large as well), as he had noticed. But Nick? Nick seemed a bit more shy. So Wes took a different route. He made marks on Nick's papers when he graded them, giving the boy helpful suggestions if he missed things. This was in addition to a few friendly comments and admiration of his knowledge. He recently got a question correct that even Wes got wrong.

Finally, Nick took the cues from all of Wes' comments on his homework and exams, and talked to the older boy. "Um, you're the one who's been grading these things, right?" The brunette asked curiously and somewhat hesitantly.

Nodding, Wes smiled at the other boy warmly. He didn't want to overwhelm him but he wanted to make sure he knew he was welcome. "That's right. Did I get something wrong?"

The younger boy shook his head. "No. I, ah, I just wanted to know if you'd be my partner on our latest project. I hadn't picked anyone and I noticed you hadn't either so…" He trailed off, hoping Wes got the picture.

Wesley grinned and nodded. "I'd love it. Between our minds I'm sure we'll get an A +." Nick just nodded and walked off after making arrangements to meet.

* * *

And the two met quite a few times for their project. What was semi-shocking, but pleasing, to Wes was that after their project Nick kept talking to him. The younger boy tended to keep to himself for the most part but he'd taken to hanging out with Wes ever since the project, not that the older one minded. Their conversations tended to be school related or mundane but one day…one day Nick brought up something surprising.

"Can I...talk about something?" He questioned, clearly uncertain of how this was going to go.

The Asian stopped the homework he had been working on and turned around. "Of course. I'm all ears." He replied and nodded at the same time to make sure the message got across.

The shy boy paused, trying to gather the courage to say what he wanted to say. "It's…more of something I want to tell you…"

Wes didn't change his stance or speak. He was afraid that would make the brunette lose his nerve.

It took a few minutes and it seemed like an eternity for the other boy but Wes knew to be patient. All would reveal itself in time.

Finally, the boy spoke again. "I'm Gay." He said, rushing it out as if he wasn't sure what would happen once he said it.

Councilmember already, Wes as used to being in positions of leadership. Even before that he had been the go-to-guy for a lot of people, building even more over time. Nick wasn't the first or only to come out to him, but he felt like it was something huge every time. These people were struggling with it clearly, and afraid of the repercussions. But thankfully he knew he could provide a safe space for them if nothing else.

"That's great Nick. I'm glad you told me. Does it feel better getting it out?"  
Stunned, Nick was speechless. "Wait, you're OK with me being gay? It's not a problem or anything?"

Wes shook his head, taking Nick's hand to comfort the boy. "It'll never be a problem for me Nicholas. I may be straight but I have no problem with anyone else's sexuality. Hell, even I questioned myself for a while before coming to know my own sexuality. Besides, no one's fully straight."

"Wait, you questioned your sexuality? You seem as straight as they come…"

The Councilman laughed. "Well yea, I guess sexuality was never really a thing for me. You like who you like and that's that. But yea, I questioned it at one point. And seriously Nick, I'm proud of you. We may not talk much but I'm always here for you. I'm happy to listen. My door is always open, day or night, anytime. Literally." He emphasized, thinking of how some people have abused it for ridiculous things. But he had a feeling Nick wouldn't.

He sighed in relief. It seemed that getting it off his chest made the younger boy feel immensely lighter if his posture and facial expression were anything to go by. "Thank you Wes. Thank you so much."

"No problem."

* * *

A week later, Nick approached Wes, asking if he could sit in on a Warblers practice. Thrilled, he welcomed him into rehearsal. And that, my dear friends, is where he met Jeff.

* * *

If you'd told Nick Duvall that he would have fallen for someone upon first sight, he would've told you he was crazy. If you'd told him that looking into the Warbler rehearsal he'd tentatively decided to join, he'd see a tall, blonde Australian and fall for him? He would've told you no way. But he did. He walked into that rehearsal shyly; head down initially, slowly looking up and looking around.

At first he saw nothing out of the ordinary. He saw a group of boys that stood around talking with each other. He saw boys that were acquaintances, perhaps even friends. They seemed to be a tight knit group the way they were acting, but Wes assured him that they were open-minded. He promised that he'd be safe there.

So, he walked over to an area and sat down, watching everyone around him. He figured he could ease himself into the group if he decided to join. His ideas of easing himself into anything came to a halt the moment he met brown eyes across the room. He was speechless, not that he'd had much to say before. The other boy was gorgeous. Blonde hair, brown eyes, so tall. He was handsome and, from his mannerisms, seemed friendly. He hoped he wouldn't be caught staring as he tore his eyes away from the other boy. He about died when the other boy looked at him, turned away for a moment to say something to one of the others, and walked his way.

Jeff came into rehearsal as always. The first day he'd come into rehearsal, he'd been arrogant, belligerent and heavy on the accent. That was the persona he'd portrayed. He was like that partially because he wasn't in his own country. He was in a new one. He had to assert his patriotism. He had to distinguish himself because he WAS different and proud of it! Why should he be anything less than he was?

He didn't need to be as he found out. They accepted him for who he was. Sure, Thad called him on his shit immediately and the two found an instant rivalry almost? He wasn't sure what to call it. But they argued. It amused Wes up to a point till he'd called them BOTH on their stuff and made them behave. He'd lightened up since then; though his accent was still a bit stronger than necessary. Gotta keep something from home, right?

This day, however, he was chatting with David and Thad, trying not to strange the latter of the two mentioned. They were discussing one of their teachers and the insane exam they'd had. Jeff was a year behind the two due to his move and other things, but he did share some classes with the other boys. The conversation suddenly stopped when Thad nudged David and pointed out a boy who walked in. He was clearly new to the Warblers at least.

Brown eyes met brown eyes and Jeff stared into them for a moment, feeling an instant connection. He wasn't sure how long they'd been staring at each other, seemingly not long when Thad waved his hand in front of Jeff's face. "Hello? Jeffrey? Are you with us? Are you off in some ridiculous fantasy world again?" The European demanded, frustrated already. He had little patience with the boy right now.

"Huh?" He questioned, turning back. If you'd told Jeff that he'd fall in love with someone just upon seeing them he'd call you mad! He wasn't sure it really worked like that. Sure, he'd HOPED so but he never ACTUALLY believed it would happen…But it did. At that moment, when one set of eyes met the other, he'd felt a tug, a pull that he felt all the way down his body.

David, who realized what was going on, grinned. He smirked at the blonde. "Why don't you go over and introduce yourself? Make him feel welcome? I'm sure Wes would appreciate it." The African-American boy nudged his friend.

"Yea, yea I guess I could do that…" He said, a bit absent minded as his mind was still on the brown-haired boy across the room.

David gave him another nudge, a bit harder this time, to start moving in that direction. "Talk to himmmmmm…" The polished boy hissed as he gave that nudge.

Partially out of a desire to not look stupid, and partially because he was interested, he walked over anyways, striding confidently towards the boy in the corner.

Once there he sat down across from him and grinned. "Just thought I'd come over and introduce myself, since you're new and all. I'm Jeff Stirling."

The silent boy looked up, shocked at the arrival. He had ducked his head down so as not to be caught, but with the boy in front of him? What could he do? "Ah, Nick, Nick Duvall."

Jeff's grin became wider at having a name to put to the face. "Pleasure to meet ya mate."

Something about the introduction, as awkward and brief as it was, stuck with the boys. After practice they would speak again. In fact, they would speak for quite a while that day and many days before. It worked, somehow, in an odd way. The quiet one and the energetic one. They complimented each other. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

Friends turned into best friends. Best friends are exactly what they were. They spent a great deal of time together, arguing over the correct terminology for clothes, foods, and miscellaneous items. They laughed, they joked and they teased. Well, Jeff did more teasing and Nick mumbled things under his breath. But one day…one day things started to change.

Jeff'd been looking at a magazine when Nick came over. "Hey mate, what's up?"

Nick shrugged, sitting down next to him. "Not much. What're you looking at?"

The blonde laughed and pointed. "Him. Look at this bloke! He's all muscles! Not that muscles are a bad thing. Sure he's fit as a Mallee bull but I dunno. I think it's too much. What do you think?"

The other boy paled, unsure of what to say. He hadn't come out to Jeff yet. He'd never said he liked girls but he never said he liked guys either…"Uh…"

"O! Sorry." He laughed, shaking his head. "I dunno if you're interested in that type or not."

"Um. Well…"

"Yea, I know it's a bit much. Sorry, did I make you uncomfortable?" Jeff questioned, smiling a bit sadly. He wasn't sure if his sexuality would offend his best friend. Nick'd never told him anything about sexuality. In fact, he seemed to avoid the topic. Jeff had wondered if he was perhaps in the closet, or a homophobe, but he'd never really felt it was the right time to ask. Now he'd just started a conversation without thinking and he was worried he may have lost his best friend.

"N-no…it's not that. It's more…I didn't know you were gay. It's…just a surprise, ya know? Not bad though. Not bad at all." He assured, trying to wrap his head around the whole thing. Gay. Jeff was gay. Jeff, his friend, his BEST friend, the boy he spent hours with talking about school, music, even his family….was gay.

The false smile immediately replaced by a genuine one. "No worries. I know it'll take time to get used to it but so long as you don't hate me all of a sudden I think we'll be fine." He patted him on the back, grinning like a fool. He'd been scared for a minute there so this was a huge relief. He knew everything would be alright now that he knew Nick wouldn't hate him. Hopefully things wouldn't change..."Come on. Now that you're here we'll talk about something else.

Funny thing was, Nick hoped that things would change…change in a big way…

* * *

It wasn't until perhaps a month or two later that Nick finally worked up the courage. It was when exams were almost over that the shyer of the two approached the other. "Hey, how were your exams?"

Distracted, it took the Australian a minute to check back into reality. "Huh, o hey Nick."

The brunette shook his head. "Hi. How'd your exams go today?"

He groaned, making a face and gesturing to the study materials in front of him. "It was awful! Just horrible! The teacher was insane! He was glaring at me when I turned the bloody thing in! It's like no matter how much work you've done I'm not going to grade you fairly! It's just a pissing match!"

Nick patted Jeff on the shoulder to calm him slightly. "It was Jenkins wasn't it?"

"How'd you know?" The other boy looked up, surprised. He hadn't mentioned it to him, had he?

"Thad's complained before too. Apparently he's very, er…patriotic? Is how he describes himself."

"So that bastard is actually right about something when he warned me about that idiotic piece of shit, no good excuse for a teacher." He was actually, truly pissed off at this. What was fucking wrong with being Australian? So what if he wasn't American? He wasn't the only foreigner in this school. Why was that arse even allowed to keep teaching?

"Jeff…"

"Fine fine." He replied, taking a little bit to compose himself before speaking again. "What can I do for ya Nicholas?" He teased, becoming the jester again, making his feelings.

"I was just stopping by to talk to you, Wanna talk a walk to relieve some of that stress?" He knew Jeff was honestly upset and perhaps getting out for a bit might help…and maybe he could speak his own mind tonight? He had a bit on his mind and before he'd heard Jeff rant he'd decided on telling him…tonight. Was it still a good idea? That Nick wasn't sure of, but he figured he needed to anyways. It took him time to gather up the courage to say something in the first place…

Nodding, the blonde got up. Maybe that'd do the trick. "Sure mate. I'm game. Wouldn't hurt to take a walk. You have somewhere in mind?"

Hmming non-comitally and led the blonde out of the building, away from Dalton's main buildings and down a path.

As they walked along, Jeff looked at their surroundings, raising an eyebrow at the place they were going. "Mate, you do realize we're going along the lover's lane don't you?" He questioned, smirking at the boy and not taking the whole thing seriously at first. "Bring me here to seduce me Nicky?"

Nick Duvall flinched at that statement. He wasn't sure Jeff realized how close he was…though he wasn't trying to seduce him…but he was sending a message.

At the lack of response, Jeff frowned and looked at his friend more carefully. "Are you crook mate? You do look pale…"

The quiet one shook his head. "No, I'm not sick." But he did pause after that, looking at him in those beautiful brown eyes. "Can I be honest with you Jeff? Completely honest?"

Surprised he felt anything but trust for him, the taller one nodded, keeping his face serious. "Of course Nick. Have I ever given you any reason to think otherwise?"

He felt horrible! Jeff thought he didn't trust him…"No, never. That's not why I ask. I trust you. This is just…hard for me to say."

That made a bit more sense to the Aussie, but he was still a bit perplexed. "Then go on mate. Tell me."

Here goes nothing…"I'm gay."

"Well now…" He replied, eyes widening. "Can't say I saw that coming."

Deciding to get it all out at once while he had the courage, Nick held up his hand and let out what he'd been feeling for a while. "Jeff I…I really like you ok? Please don't say anything yet. This is really hard for me. I've…I've only come out to Wes so far. And after he accepted me I came out to my oldest sister. She was supportive of me and she asked me if there was anyone I was interested in. I eventually said yes and said I didn't know what to do. She said to listen to my heart. I wasn't entirely sure what that meant but now? Now I'm sure. Now I'm sure that my heart is telling me that I want to be with you. I want to spend my time with you. I know, I know, we already spend a lot of time together. But not in the way that we have before. I mean, I want to continue being friends…but I want more. I've wanted more since the first time I saw you. Since your brown eyes met mine in that choir room. I had no idea who you were at that moment, or what you'd become…but…What I'm trying to say is would you be my boyfriend? I know I'm not that experienced in this kind of thing but…"

In response, Jeff kissed him deeply. Partially this was to shut him up. He'd liked Nick since the moment he met him as well and it was just…he had been so worried the boy would turn out to be straight or a closet case. When he came out just now? It was like…everything he'd been hoping for. Jeff hadn't really considered himself the best at romance. He'd sort've dated before. He'd given it a go but it hadn't really…taken off. But now? Now it was different. Now it was special. He didn't know how, or why. He knew they were young but Damnit did it really matter? Did anything matter other than him right now? To Jeff, the answer was no. The only thing that mattered to him now was Nick. And Nick, Nick was standing right here in front of him, lips on his, kissing him back at this very moment.

Jeff blushed, eventually taking a break for air, smiling shyly for the first time at the boy in front of him, realizing he needed to verbalize his response as well. "I mean, yea. Yea I'd like that too." And the two held hands, walking back towards Dalton, grinning like fools and proud of it. They were still best friends. But now they were more than just that. Now, now it was love. And there was nothing better than this.

Singing softly, Nick looked over at Jeff, squeezing his hand happily. This was perfect. They were perfect.

"_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooh ooh ooh..."_

* * *

Aussie! Jeff is inspired by **pi. on. a. skateboard**(Without the spaces).

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you recognize. They belong to RIB and Fox. The song isn't mine either. It is "Rain" by the Beatles. The second song is "Lucky" by Jazon Mraz. The lyrics are in italics.

And Happy Fourth of July to all my fellow Americans, wherever you are! :) Hope it's been full of fireworks, food, and friends!


	2. Fate

**A/N****: **Hello again! Don't shoot me! I'm going to update_ Through His Eyes _soon! Life has gotten in the way.

But on the bright side, I bring you another one shot from my Writer's Group! I struggled with this until just a little bit ago! But thankfully the characters were willing to work with me! Phew~

The prompt was given by** momaboutown **this week: Most memorable/meaningful summer fling.

I'd say this one is both memorable and meaningful. ;)

* * *

It was summer. A time of freedom and fun in the sun! With that, came summer flings. It was only natural. You fell in love over the summer, vacationing somewhere, never to see each other again. And for Santana Lopez, that was perfect. Flings were her thing. She'd slept with most of McKinley, some even twice. It wasn't that hard for her to think of a fling. She preferred it that way. Smooth, slick, and swift, just like her. It was better that way…that way she wouldn't get hurt. So when Wes came in and swept her off her feet? Needless to say it was NOT what she was expecting.

* * *

Wesley Montgomery liked summer. It gave him a time to catch up on things. He also disliked summer because there was no school…but in a way that was a relief too. But that was another matter. For him, the idea of summer fling was both incredibly appealing and unappealing. On the one hand, he liked the excitement of it. But on the other, he was more of the committed relationship type…but he had no idea how different this summer would be.

Wes was life guarding for the summer, staying with a family friend.

Santana was vacationing, staying with her Aunt.

It was inevitable that they would see each other. The beach was large enough. It was the connection that would come to shock them.

The cheerleader was in excellent shape from all her work during the school year so she was happily walking along, flaunting her bikini bod. She was comfortable by herself, though she did miss her best friend Brittany. She strolled along peacefully but that didn't last long.

A group of nearby boys began to hassle her, whistling and hooting. It didn't bother Santana that much. She was used to it. Her body was a source of pleasure for men. Or women. It didn't bother her. She was proud of how she looked. Plus, she had asked one or two to do it. Just pretend to mess with her. Just enough to get hunk's attention. But it didn't stop at that.

It continued on, getting louder, and closer. Now she wasn't shocked at that either. She'd asked a few so it was an act. But only it wasn't...

In true New Directions/McKinley fashion, it did not go as planned. Soon enough, Santana was surrounded by the boys and they were getting a little too grabby a little too quickly. She looked at them with her typical fierce attitude but kept her voice low. "Look niños. I said un poquito, comprenden?"

The boys looked at her, clearly not liking the insult and not understanding. "We'll show you just why we're _men_ and not _boys_ little princess." One of them spoke, moving in. She looked at them and realized something. They were not the boys she'd talked to. _Shit._

* * *

Wes had seen the Latina around before but he didn't think much of it. Sure, she was more attractive than most of the women out there, but he didn't think much of it…until he saw her being attacked…

He had just gotten off duty and was enjoying a nice walk when he heard it. "Let go of me!" It was a girl's voice. Being the helper he was, he ran back towards it. He couldn't just let it go…

What he found was the attractive girl he'd seen flaunting her body on the beach being hassled by a group of guys. They were calling her names and grabbing at her. They clearly wanted that bathing suit off…amongst other things.

"Let her go!" The Asian screamed, running at them.

The group laughed, looking at him and not taking him seriously. "And what're you gonna do about it? Blow your whistle?" They laughed at their own joke, finding themselves funny.

Wes glared at them and immediately punched one of them in the nose. "That for starters. And then this perhaps." He stated, kicking another one in the nuts.

"What the fuck man?" They yelled, attempting to attack him.

Fortunately for Wes, they were horrible and he had years of Martial Arts. Asian stereotype perhaps, but it was useful at times like this. He was an expert dodger and carefully placed his hits. Perhaps he was a bit angry….

Thankfully it didn't take long for them to run off out of fear. "Are you alright?" He questioned.

"I...yea…" She said, a bit speechless at the whole thing. _Damn boy has nice moves…  
_  
Wes smiled. "Good. I was worried about you. You were…"

It didn't take long before he got smacked across the face. Despite being stunned, Santana was still Santana. "I was doing fine on my own. I didn't need any help from you!" She replied, wrapping her arms around herself shakily.

"I'm sorry…I just…I was trying to help you know…" He replied sternly until he noticed that she still had tears flowing down her face. She was trying to hide it but she was definitely still shaken up about the whole thing. He could see the signs and he sighed to himself. Not was not the time to be a jerk…even if she did slap him. "Look. I'm sorry. I'll remember that…" he trailed off, hoping for a name.

"Tana". She introduced herself, blushing slightly in embarrassment from the whole matter. She was completely used to being in control. Originally it was just the first thing that came to mind. She was flustered after the incident. But later, it seemed fitting. Some anonymity was warranted, right?

"Wei," the lifeguard replied It was his Chinese name. There was nothing wrong with it. It was his name and his heritage. He decided to be mysterious, to go by something else. To be anyone he wanted to be. That's what summers were all about. Besides, he didn't expect this girl to find him once the summer was over nor did he expect to get that close. He was from Ohio ya know…

And they had spent the rest of their summer, slowly, carefully, getting to know each other while still keeping some things private. They couldn't reveal everything, but they did reveal some things that they would never, ever have told anyone else. Why? Because it was just for the summer, just for the moment. After all, how many summer flings really lasted?

* * *

Unfortunately, that beautiful summer came to an end all too quickly, almost as quickly as it had started. And the relationship between the two singers went far beyond what either had expected. Wes gently stroked her cheek gently. "I'm going to miss you Tana. I wish you didn't have to leave."

The normally sassy Latina leaned into his touch and let him embrace her, welcoming it even. "I know. I'll miss you too. But it's been memorable, right?" She joked, bringing back a bit of McKinley Santana, her strong façade. There was nothing wrong with being gentle…but it wouldn't get you far in high school. It wouldn't get you far in cheerleading either, Sue told her so. You had to be tough, fierce, strong. You couldn't be soft…so she wasn't. But here? With Wei? Tana could be soft. Tana could be gentle…and Tana loved it. She let the tears she'd been holding in fall as he held her tighter.

"It's alright Tana, don't be sad. I'm sure we'll meet again someday. I can feel it. We've got something special." And those words, coming out of Wesley Montgomery? They meant something.

"Don't you understand? That's how Summer Flings work. We have a great summer, fabulous even. But then we go our separate ways and never see each other again. It's been memorable, but this is the end. Goodbye Wei…I'll miss you." She replied with a kiss to end it, cutting him off before he could speak. She ran off crying, heading back to her Aunt's house. As much as she wanted it, as much as she felt like she could almost love him someday…this was it. Just a summer fling. It ended now…

* * *

Wes was crushed. Tana was…special. She was unlike any other girl he'd ever met! She was initially strong, fierce, and stubborn as hell. He couldn't deny that it turned him on. But now? Now he'd seen her soft side…and boy was it beautiful. He couldn't imagine any girl like that. He'd been surprised to find her this summer…but it had been quite the surprising summer. Now all he had to do was go back to life at Dalton without her…He'd functioned just fine before her, but now? Now he couldn't imagine it…

* * *

Normally, Santana would be right. That would be the end of it. They would go their separate ways and never see each other again. But little did they know that just a few months later, one Kurt Hummel would transfer to the prestigious Dalton Academy from a certain public school in Lima... And once again, their worlds would collide.

* * *

Thanks for reading! And please welcome **Melissa Motown **to our group!


	3. Mirror, Mirror

**Hello**~~ And welcome to the third installment! This was a hard one at first but it settled in quickly for me.

This week's prompt was by **GleekMom**. It was our first visual prompt. In the future we may have photo only on occasion. So here it is:

Blaine can barely look at himself in the mirror. But what's behind the door...

..shocks him to the core.

pic . twitter hpUJ6Nwi

_Through His Eyes_ readers, I've got the inspiration I needed and I'm going to work on it! So stick with me here folks and on with this week's response!

* * *

He looked in the mirror and felt disgusted. Look at him. LOOK! It was horrible, what he saw. He hated how he looked. He was scared, angry, angsty perhaps. He hated seeing what he saw. He hated those scars…those memories…They reminded him of a time, not long ago, when he was hopeless…helpless…Hell…He laughed to himself bitterly. What was he kidding? He was STILL that way…He couldn't…no he DIDN'T defend himself…so many times…

The Dance. That night was horrific and it felt so bad, he was so scared when they came after them…It was horrible, terrifying. He cried out as they knocked him first, knowing that he was an athlete and in good enough shape to fight. They hit him, kicked him, beat him until he couldn't get up anymore. He prayed his friend had gotten away. But no…one of the boys had stepped back, holding him instead of joining in Blaine's beating. He was helpless as they moved from him, now safe on the ground, to his poor friend who was being held captive. He tried to get up but couldn't. He tried to scream but he couldn't manage it. He lay there, unable to help as his friend was beaten into submission, to unconsciousness, to death.

That night had left scars, both physical and mental. He traced his fingers along his stomach. He felt soft, hairy skin of the unaffected areas and cringed as his fingers carefully, gently ran over the raised marks that marred the otherwise tan body. His hands worked around to his side, slid down to the top of his legs, his hips. His scars that remained were all in…less than visible areas. He'd made sure that the visible ones faded as fast as possible. He tried many, some stupid, methods of ensuring it. He'd mostly succeeded. Anything 'visible' could be covered now or was small enough that others didn't see…but he would. He did. Always.

And then there had been a glimmer of hope in a sea of despair. After his lengthy hospital stay, partially due to his mental state and silence, he was released. He begged for all mercy not to go back to the public school. It held far too many memories that he was not yet, _if ever,_ prepared to face. Thankfully, they acquiesced simply because they anted him in private school to begin with. They sent him to Dalton Academy for Boys, a prestigious prep school that they hoped would knock some sense into him. They pointed out, and put extreme emphasis on the nearby girls school, Crawford, but it didn't matter. Dalton felt right.

When he got to Dalton he escaped, he didn't deal with things. He ignored them. He got involved in the show choir, dived head first into classes…and ignored it. He ignored all of it. Instead of dealing with it, he pushed it away. It worked until the nightmares came. And then, once again, the death haunted him, chilled him to the core.

And now? Now he looked in the mirror and quickly turned his head. He could barely look at himself he was so disgusted. He'd failed as a protector to his friend, to others…He failed his family…He was good at failure. It seemed that was all he was good at…Blaine frowned and turned away from the mirror as a whole, so he could not see himself.

He took a step forward, opening the door. He HAD to get out. He felt trapped now, trapped with himself and himself alone. His mind was a scary place and he did not want to be lost in it right now, perhaps ever. Blaine opened the door, gasping at the sight in front of him. What he saw when it opened? It shocked him to the core…He slammed the door shut, breathing quickly, leaning against the door, falling down to the ground. He couldn't help himself, he couldn't stop crying. He couldn't go out there…Not now, not ever if he saw what he thought he saw…Not again…_Never again…_


	4. Fear

This week it was** my** turn to give the prompt!

Here it is: He's at home, scared, terrified, and just wishing that it would stop.

* * *

He leaned against the door, putting his entire weight into it. Maybe this time they wouldn't come. Funny how the rooms in this massive house all locked, except a few. And his was one of the few. Just his luck, huh? Or did his parents have the foresight when choosing his room? That he'd turn out to be their biggest disappointment and he'd need to be punished…

It was funny. People asked him, but aren't you out? If they overheard anything. YES he was out. YES he knew he was gay…but that didn't mean they thought it was ok. His father took a more involved role in his life afterwards….in an odd way that is. He tried to get him to rebuild cars, go play a game of golf sometimes. Play some football together…It was always 'man up Blaine!'. Or 'Find a nice girl yet Blaine?' even after coming out. The answers were always no, which meant disappointment on his father's face.

His mother took a different route. THIS route. She was currently banging on the door, yelling at him, crying at the same time. He felt bad. He knew he'd been born this way…but if he was somehow different maybe this wouldn't have happened? Maybe she'd be happy? Maybe she wouldn't be doing this? Tonight he didn't even know what prompted it. Some days he could figure out what had happened to set her off, but tonight? Tonight was just one of those nights where he was scared, terrified, and just wished that it would stop.

Why wouldn't it stop? Was it really that bad? Did she really hate him like she said? She banged against the door, harder than previously. "Blaine get your ASS out here! OUT! NOW! You little piece of shit get out here now!" She screamed at him.

He cried, saying nothing. Talking only made it worse. Funny, considering existing made it happen. He didn't seem to need to do anything to make her angry. He was scared. He was lost. He was confused. He was a teenager. He was still a child for Christ sake! He wasn't an adult…even if he was…would that make it ok then? Society said that it was O K to punish your child…and they said this was punishment so…maybe he deserved it. Maybe it was O K. he didn't know anymore. It all became jumbled up after a while.

The banging stopped for a moment and he held out hope. That was wrong as it resumed a moment later, knocking him in the back of the head this time. She seemed to be aiming now…or maybe it was just a lucky shot. He'd never know. This would turn into one of the many nights he half remembered. But the feelings would never go away. Those feelings would never leave him. He was scared, scared for his life, for his sanity or what was left of it. He was terrified, terrified that there might not be a future for a escape this. And he just wished it would stop. He wished that it would stop for just once in his life. That it would stop, that the fear would go away…He prayed that this placed called home would be a real home…but he knew that wouldn't happen. It never had before…


	5. The one that got away

This week's prompt was given by the lovely **Melissa Motown**! It was a tricky one and I wrote this in about an hour today. Inspiration just hit me.

It was : The one that got away…

Wowza was it tough for me! I didn't follow the song really, but just in case you'd like to have it playing then by all means! Just go to youtube . c o m watch?v=Ahha3Cqe_fk (without the spaces)

Onwards we go!

* * *

He flopped down onto the floor, torn between screaming and crying. He wasn't entirely sure why. He shouldn't be doing this. He didn't do this. He had control. But right now he didn't. Right now he could only think about the one that got away…

It wasn't quite like the damn Katy Perry song. No, it was much worse. Because the person he liked was alive, well, and happy…with somebody else. He had no idea why it bothered him so much. So what if Blaine was alive and happy and not with him. If he really cared he wouldn't want him to be unhappy, even if it meant being with him. But he was being childish. He wanted Blaine. No one else.

The tall boy pouted. And he did not pout. Sebastian Smythe didn't pout. But here he was, sitting on the floor of his room, pouting, crying, on the verge of throwing a temper tantrum. _Really Smythe? How old are you?_He thought to himself with a smirk in the midst of his emotional turmoil. He fell backwards onto the cold, hard floor and looked up at the ceiling. Why was he being so childish about this? Why did it matter so damn much? Because it was Blaine.

At first, Blaine had started out as an acquaintance, a cute one at that. He figured he'd sleep with him, brag, the usual. He even tried after a little bit. But clearly, Blaine's attention lay elsewhere. He was smitten with one Kurt Hummel, also previously of Dalton. Though the other boy had been at Dalton only a short while, whereas Blaine had been there for years. There was something to be said about the stench of public school…Blaine was better than that. He was more than just better than that, he BELONGED at Dalton. So why did he leave? That boy…

Sebastian tried getting in the way of things, teasing, taunting the fashionista until he got to him. He did manage to accomplish that mission, but in the end? It just pushed them closer together. But being a Smythe, and being Sebastian. He didn't give up there. He tried texts, phone calls, coffee dates-but-not-really-a-date dates and more. He even ended up trying to throw a slushie at Hummel he got so outraged at the situation. He didn't feel like it was right. In fact, he felt it was wrong. They were wrong.

It was after that incident, when all his comrades got on stage with the New Directions, which sounded an awful lot like the Nude Erections if you asked him, that he came to a realization. He was in love. No matter how twisted, messed up, screwed up it was, he was in love. He LOVED Blaine Anderson. Those were words he never thought he'd say…that he actually loved someone. This was Sebastian, who flirted shamelessly with just about anyone with a dick. Sebastian, who had more one night stands than most of the Warblers combined. And here he was, screaming like a little child, crying, hitting things, in love.

Now he lay there, looking up at the pictures of the curly-haired boy he had placed on his ceiling. He sighed. He felt defeated. But a Smythe would never give up! Neither would man-hungry Sebastian. But Bastian? The boy behind all that? He didn't know what to do. He curled himself up in a ball, crying, and feeling lost. All over a boy. The one that got away…


	6. Memorable Memory

Well folks! We've come full circle! This is prompt 6! **StarGleekBelle **lead the charge this week for the second time! Woo!

The prompt this week was: Most memorable moment with your best friend.

This certainly fits the best friends and it's a moment, a very, very important one. Which I definitely believe would be memorable. Without further ado!

* * *

Blaine was currently listening to music and jamming out, writing some form of homework as the blonde walked in the door. The tall boy shook his head. Here he wanted to have a deep, serious conversation with his roommate and the boy was dancing around like a wannabe pop star. Jeff walked over to the iPod dock and pressed stop, causing the curly haired boy to turn around in surprise.

"O. Hey Jeff. Didn't hear you come in." He said sheepishly, smiling at his roommate.

The Aussie shook his head at the other boy, dropping his things on his bed and sitting down. He looked at his lap, trying to figure out how to talk about what was on his mind. It wasn't the kind of thing you just burst out with. And his weird little hobbit of a roommate had been in such a good mindset before…This might kinda kill the mood…

But he didn't have to say anything as Blaine, the ever vigilant (when it didn't come to himself) and emotional little child, noticed his demeanor and sat down nearby his roommate. "You wanna talk about it?" _Whatever it is._

They had only been roommates for a short while, but the bond they had formed was incredible. They already wanted to call themselves friends, quite possibly best friends…and clearly Jeff had something to get off his chest.

"It's just…" He paused, looking down before taking a breath and looking up at the boy next to him. "How did you know?" Jeff asked, biting his lower lip as he waited for a response.

"Know?" Blaine questioned, being oblivious as he could be at times.

Jeff shook his head and laughed at his shockingly naive, at times, roommate. "You're something else…"

He shrugged and grinned at him, hoping to lighten the mood. "You were saying?"

He nodded, taking a deep breath before speaking."I…I think I'm gay…" he said, looking at him, unsure of the response he would get.

Blaine just smiled and hugged him. NOW he got it. "That's great."

"Great? Are you mad?" He questioned, staring at him. Despite knowing his roommate was gay, he still expected some sort of backlash. Maybe it was the cynic in him.

"Yes, great." He said, standing strong. "Great that you had the courage to tell me. Great that you've come to the realization. Great that you're at a place, with people that'll accept you for you."

"So…you don't think I'm fucked then?" He half laughed. "I'm going to tell my mum next time I see her." The boy spoke, nervous about this.

"Well no. And I'm sure it'll be fine." He said honestly, his eyes showing something deeper.

"But you do, don't you?" The blonde said, confused by the sad look in the other boy's eyes.

"No, no really. You'll be fine. From all you've said she'll still be by your side. And your friends, the Warblers, we're all here."

"I know. I do. You guys are ridiculous. I still can't believe I joined…but…It's my step-dad I'm worried about. I have no clue how he'll act. What if he hates me?" Jeff wondered nervously.

Blaine immediately held him and didn't let go for several minutes. He didn't even speak during that time. Finally, he let go and looked at his friend and roommate with years in his eyes. "I just…" he paused, looking down at him. "I just had to worry like that when I came out…if that makes any sense. Things haven't been the same since. And I don't want you to have a situation like that. Ever."

It was Jeff's turn to be the touchy person as he hugged Blaine. He wasn't a cuddle whore but he definitely didn't mind some touch now and then, sometimes at the most interesting times…but still. "Hey. Don't let some arse screw things up. You scared for me?" He asked, looking at the shorter boy.

The curly-haired boy nodded.

"Why?"

"I don't want to scare you…" He said, turning his head away.

"Fuck Blaine. I just came out to you and you're looking like someone kicked your puppy. Clearly I trust you. You gonna trust me?"

The shorter boy sighed and looked at him again, not wanting to ruin the touching moment but wanting to prepare him at the same time… "It's just…"

"Just what?"

"Nothing's been the same since. My family doesn't treat me the same. They hate me now…I'm only still a part of the 'family' because it's convenient for them. No surprise there. But Jeff, I don't think that'll happen to you. I PRAY it won't. I hope beyond hope it doesn't. I'm just still scared because I'm not the only one out there whose family isn't accepting. I want you to be happy and safe…but until you ask we won't know. I'm still on your side though. I promise. I'm here for you."

Jeff was constantly being amazed at this boy. He was trying to be supportive but clearly had been through hell in his own coming out. "Hey, we'll get through this alright. You've gotten through a ton of shit so far and I'm about to come out to everyone I know. I'm gonna need you. You clearly need me." He said, laughing a bit. "So let's stick together, alright? Deal?"

Blaine sniffed and nodded. "Deal."

"Alright. We're in this man. We're in it together. You and me mate. You and me."

"Best friends forever." The hazel-eyed boy said with a small smile on his face.

"Yea," Jeff said with a laugh. "Best friends forever."


	7. The First Time

A/N: So this week it was **momaboutown**'s turn again! I struggled with this one all week until just a little while ago. Funny how that's been happening lately. But I'm still moderately pleased with the result and gotta love this couple! Even if they're not canon anymore.

_The Prompt:_ The first three words have to be "The first time..."

(That's all she said I swear! _ It drove me nuts but I'm sure we'll all have unique interpretations! Go check out everyone else's! **momaboutown**, **GleekMom**, **StarGleekBelle**, and **MelissaMotown**. )

Read on folks and enjoy!

* * *

The first time I felt special, in a good way, and smart, was when he looked at me. Like that. In a special kinda way. He wanted me. He wanted me of all people. He didn't think I was dumb, or slow. He thought I was pretty and smart. Santana was the one all the boys wanted. She was smart. She didn't always act like it, but she was smart. She was the first one I did stuff with, but he was my first love. My first real love. I had a perfect track record, but that was different. Something about him…was special. Really special, the good, makes your tummy feel funny but happy, kind of special.

Artie was one of a kind, the meatball to her spaghetti. And so ok, she may have been the one to admit she had feelings for him at first, but the fact that he felt that way back? It was something. They didn't have the easiest start but that made it all the sweeter when they finally got together. He wasn't sure at first, she'd seen that. And then they'd had sex. It was really, really good sex. And then he'd said no…and she didn't get it. WHY? He made her feel special already, but then he turned away…he didn't seem to realize how he made her feel at first. Even Lord Tubbington couldn't put her feelings into words, and he liked to talk. So when he'd rolled away? And she'd had to go to Breadstix alone? It made her really sad.

Then, when he finally approached her, he was funny. He was still hot, he'll always be hot. But he was a bad boy, like Puck. Tana said that's hot. It kinda is. Then he showed me his sweet side though. That was nice too. That was hot. I still don't get why he thought he had to be different to get me to like him. I'll always like him for who he is. That's why you like someone, isn't it?

And then we went out again, just us this time, and nobody else. It was nice. He was nice. And when we started dating? It was amazing. And not just his kisses. He really made me feel good about myself. Sure I knew I was hot. That wasn't something anyone had ever denied. But smart. He made me feel like I was smart, and worth something because of my brains, and me. No one outside of my family had ever really done that. Her mom had always been amazing, but this was different, the good kind. And after they'd been dating for months? He still hadn't called her stupid. No matter what she said, she'd known she could count on him. And it was awesome.

But it came soon enough, as she'd feared it would. She'd gotten comfortable, happy…Britt had felt special and safe, in a whole new way than ever before. Then he shattered it with that one word. Stupid. Her dream, her hopes, that wonderfully special feeling, was shattered. "God Brittany, why are you so stupid?" He'd said…and she was shocked. Shocked that the one person that had never called her stupid before, the one person she thought she could count on, that one person who made her feel smart…just called her stupid. It was over.

Upon hearing the word stupid, Brittany cried harder than she ever had before. She couldn't remember a time when she was so sad. Never. That was one thing that had separated him from the rest to her. His eternal faith and belief in her. And it was gone in a flash.

Despite this, she couldn't help but still look at him from time to time. He'd tried to win her back a few times but she'd resisted. She just couldn't forgive him for that. Not now, she wasn't sure if she could ever. But a small part of her held onto the hope that maybe, maybe she could forgive him. And maybe, maybe he would show her she was wrong to hold it against him. It would always hurt her, but maybe, just maybe…Someday they could be together again…


	8. Unexpected Friend

This week's prompt was from the amazing **GleekMom**: Tragedy Strikes and someone unexpected helps out.

I kinda went out on a limb, somewhere I'm uncomfortable with regarding the tragedy. And then a happy with the help. :)

* * *

He couldn't believe it. Gone. They'd just talked not long ago. They had….and now he was gone. GONE. Things hadn't been the same in a while, school had been rough for the boy, life, and work for the man, but they still talked…then…but now? It all changed in an instant. Blaine woke up to a phone call at 3am, never a good sign, but he picked up anyways. At first he just deluded himself, thinking it was the time difference in California, once he saw the number. Cooper was prone to late hours, weird hours actually. Sometimes he'd be up late at night, other times he'd be in bed by 5. If there was one thing his brother was, it was unpredictable. It shouldn't have been anything strange….It shouldn't…but it was.

Blaine picked up the phone after staring at the number for a moment, yet another ring jarring him out of his mind. "Hello?" He asked, his voice heavy with sleep. He was still not awake yet and not sure if he wanted to be.

When he heard the voice on the other end, he knew something was definitely wrong. "Blaine?" A high-pitched voice said, full of grief.

_God no…please no. I know I don't pray often but please let this be some sort of mistake. Let him be alright. She wouldn't be calling if he was alright….Please…_"I'm sorry. I'm so Sorry Blaine." She said, sobbing into the phone, not able to hold it back anymore. "He's gone."

Those words hit him like a ton of bricks. He's gone. His brother was gone…

* * *

After receiving this news, he walked through the week as a shell of himself. He didn't tell anyone, and he did his best not to show it. He was hiding all his emotions, putting up that wall, putting on a façade. And people were falling for it. Everyone did….well, almost everyone…

Kurt was in New York and he avoided skyping him by claiming too much going on. So that effectively blocked him. All the other Seniors from last year were essentially gone, wherever they were. Mike called him, skyped him, and emailed him sometimes, but he was currently in the midst of a big performance so the timing made it difficult to talk. He found it easier that way. One less person to deal with. The Dalton boys from Ohio hadn't heard yet through the grapevine, so none of them knew. And he wasn't making the initiative. Wes was one with freaky intuition, and he was bound to figure it out soon enough, so he just avoided any communication other than basic with the boy.

And as for his current classmates? Anyone who wasn't a Senior just didn't have that insight into him. It was still early enough in the school year that they just hadn't really had the time. And while yes, sometimes time didn't matter, it certainly hadn't with Kurt, they still didn't connect. He never expected anyone outside of GLEE to care at all. He was just this whiny gay kid who liked to sing and dance. They'd made it clear he was an outsider. So when Becky Jackson, Captain of the Cheerios, came up to him? It was, well, unexpected to say the least. And when she grabbed him by his tie (yes, Blaine was wearing a regular tie that day), leading him into an empty classroom? That was even more shocking.

She locked the door just after they got in there.

Laughing sadly and nervously, Blaine looked at her and held his hands up. "Look Becky, you're sweet and all but I told you, I'm gay."

The blonde shook her head and sat down on one of the desks, looking at him. "That's not why we're here. You're acting weird."

He blinked, staring at her. He wasn't going to give in that easily, despite his honest desire to. "I appreciate the concern, I think that's what it is, but I'm fine, really. I'm just busy lately that's all."

"Cut the crap Anderson." She replied, looking at him. "You're sad. You're pretending not to be, but you are. Why?" The girl asked seriously, genuinely caring. That was not a phrase one associated with a Cheerio, but there was much to Becky Jackson besides that uniform.

Blaine looked at her still, stunned at this. He knew that she'd shown moments of kindness, and sweetness before but they'd hardly ever really talked. He didn't think even this week that they'd so much as said a word to each other, but she noticed? Of all people, she seemed to notice…

"Blaine? I said what's bothering you? Why are you so sad?" Becky questioned again, having moved closer to the soloist now.

"I…" He started, looking at her and seeing the honesty in her eyes. _Should I tell her? She's the only person to notice…the only one who seemed to notice this whole time…_"I got a phone call this weekend from my soon-to-be-sister-in-law. My brother's fiancée." Blaine said, looking down and taking a deep breath. "My brother died on Saturday night."

The girl was evident now, not the cheerleader as she got up and hugged him. "I'm really sorry Blaine. That sucks." She said gently, comforting him as tears started to come out slowly. "But why are you pretending? That's just stupid. People care about you ya know." The simplistic response came, resulting in a laugh from Blaine.

"I guess…I dunno. I don't want pity from everyone. I don't want people saying I'm sorry all the time and not really meaning it, or they just go back to whatever afterwards. My life will never be the damn same again. My brother is gone and it won't bring him back."

She paused, seeming to think about it for a minute. "You're right. It won't bring him back. And people are stupid if they don't care. But it's stupid of you to pretend too. Stop being something other than yourself. That's not just now, you've been doing that for a while. I know you're upset but maybe this is a wake-up call. Maybe he died so you could live."

That startled him. "What? He died because he fucking died. Sure, we had a complicated relationship. Sure, especially with him, I had to pretend to be something sometimes. I had to pretend to be happy. I had to pretend everything was ok and not awful, but dying so I could live? That's insane Becky. He's dead. It wasn't a suicide. He wouldn't do that. He was happy. He was happier than I've ever been and yes, I was jealous. But I was honestly happy. You happy I said that? I feel like an asshole saying I'm jealous of him but it's true. He could marry whomever he wanted. He had a successful-ish career that was becoming more successful. And yes, we argued a lot. But he's GONE Becky. He's gone." The curly-haired boy cried, tears not stopping themselves now.

Cheerio or not, Becky had always had a soft spot for Blaine. He was an oddball, even at McKinley. She noticed he'd been off since his Senior year started, moreso than before. "Blaine, your brother loved you. You're family. You're always going to love each other. But he's gone and it's sad, but he can't come back. But he'll be protecting you now. He'll watch over you and stuff. That's what happens. Maybe he died, so he could do a better job as a brother and taking care of you. I'm sure he'd want you to keep going, even if you cry while you do it."

A bitter laugh escaped Blaine's mouth. "How'd you know he was a crappy brother?"

"Lucky guess." She replied with a laugh more genuine than most. "But seriously Blaine, it'll be ok. Think of this as a chance to free yourself, to be yourself. Don't worry about what people think. Wouldn't your brother want you to be happy and be yourself?"

Sighing, he thought about it for a minute. It was true. Cooper would often rag on him, tell him to do he meant well..."Yea, I guess you're right." He said, sniffing and wiping his tears on his sleeve. He knew if Kurt were there he'd tease him about ruining his clothes. "He gave me shit for my whole life, telling me I wasn't doing it right, or well enough. But he said, towards the end, that he was just trying to get me to do my best."

Becky nodded. "That's important. Do your best then. Do it for him now instead of because of him."

He wasn't sure that entirely made sense but he got the gist of it. "I think I know what you mean. Thanks Becky. I'm sorry I'm a mess." Blaine said in apology, wiping his river of tears on his sleeve.

"Your brother just died. It's ok to be sad." The shorter girl said, hugging him again.

Laughing sadly, he nodded in appreciation. "Yea, and thanks for listening. It...it meant a lot that someone noticed."

She smiled at him, not her bitch smile (she was a Cheerio, of course she had one), but a real one. "No problem. Of course I noticed. You were sad." Becky said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. She walked off a moment later, when she was sure he would be ok enough for the time being.

Blaine smiled a little, genuinely so, as he watched the girl walk away, back into the halls of McKinley. It's_ funny how people you wouldn't expect, can see you the best._

* * *

It was after that, that they really became friends. It wasn't something that she necessarily showed in the halls, she was a Cheerio after all. But it was something they shared. Sometimes that they understood. Unexpected help led to a very unexpectedly wonderful friendship. Blaine liked to think Cooper was looking down on him, watching, guiding and helping. He looked up to the sky, teary-eyed with a smile and nodded to his brother in a way that only he would truly understand. _Thanks Coop, for everything._ So maybe he had help from two sources, both incredibly wonderful and unexpected.

**A/N:**I KNOW I KNOW! I talked a lot (it's hard to shut up this week! It's TRAGEDY). =P But I do have ONE more thing to talk about, regarding Down's Syndrome (Trisomy 21) and special needs kids in general. They are amazing. I have had the wonderful opportunity to work with those kids before. They are just fabulous. I've also ridden the bus with them (yes I actually sat and talked with them) and they were more genuine, and nice than the rest of my peers. Just remember folks, they are people too. If you treat them as anything less than your equal then clearly you need to reevaluate. They are fabulous, wonderful, and just all around great people. Lauren Potter (The actress who plays Becky Jackson) is a great example and an inspiration for people out there.

Also, thinking of the nature of the prompt, just take a minute and show some love to someone you might not normally. Because you never know what will happen. :)


	9. The Spoon Theory

Warbler rehearsal started off like any other. Sebastian had set things up so they were rehearsing a number and he would watch before joining in. He came up with the choreography for this one, and found the arrangement so he'd had advance notice. Funny how people didn't notice, or seem grateful, for how much he did. He was Captain of the Warblers, he ran Cross-Country in the fall, and Track in the spring. He was on the Lacrosse team, and potentially joining an academic group or two as well. Needless to say he was extremely busy. Funny for someone with so few spoons he'd joke. He seriously had a tendency to overstretch himself, especially with Dalton's rigorous curriculum.

Perhaps this was the reason that no one paid much mind to the fact that he walked in with bags under his eyes, looking exhausted today. He himself knew he'd probably pushed himself too far, and that his spoons were about out. He'd just mumbled to Nick (the only one that ever said anything) that he'd sleep after practice. That he closed his eyes and seemed distant. He was busy, cranky, and something was going around anyways. No big. So when he only gave the most basic of commands with a "Go," they didn't question it. It wasn't until Nick's eyes widened and he called out, that the day seemed anything but normal.

"SEBASTIAN!"

He was sitting at the desk when it started. It was sudden, surprising, confusing for most of them. There had never been any indication something was wrong with the Captain. Jeff had taken over the medic role when Wes left so he sprang into action, keeping most of the boys back, not letting anyone touch him or interfere. "STOP! Ok? Just leave him alone. Trent, go get the nurse. Nick, move all the chairs out of the way. David, look through his bag to see if there's anything in there that might give us a hint to why this is happening. Thad, keep time. Everyone else, practice dismissed."

Everyone was shocked, staring at the Warbler captain as he seized right in front of their eyes. Not something they ever thought they'd see…most of the boys left when Jeff dismissed them, freaking out about what they saw. Some of them stayed out of a morbid curiosity. Nick hurredly moved everything possible out of the way while the others did as they were told too.

Shortly thereafter, after what seemed like an eternity, the seizure stopped almost as soon as it started. Jeff looked at Thad. "Time?"

"3 minutes, 53 seconds I think." He replied, looking at the blonde anxiously. They were all used to something going wrong with someone at points…but this? This was much more.

The normally talkative boys were silent as Jeff went over and got closer as Sebastian seemed to come around. "Sebastian? It's Jeff. You with us mate?"

The captain blinked and made some sort of noise that Jeff could only assume meant yes.

"You had a seizure. The nurse'll be here soon but you'll be alright mate. Don't worry." He said in an attempt to reassure.

Nick too stepped up and looked at him with a sad smile. "Low on spoons?" He'd been through this with his sister who had CF, and she'd explained things to him with the Spoon Theory when he was a kid. It made a lot of sense in some ways, that it fit Sebastian too. Though he certainly seemed to push that quite a bit.

"Yea." He replied as the nurse arrived and began examining him. He was definitely embarrassed at the whole matter and this wasn't how he planned on them finding out, not that he did. But his brain was kind of fuzzy at the moment so he was just going to focus on what the nurse was doing. He'd go to sleep shortly, go back to his dorm and pass out. He knew he'd have to explain himself. But that, would be for another day.

* * *

**A/N: **Ironically not my best go of the Spoon theory despite it being MY week. I wanted to say more but…it wasn't going to fit in around 500 words at all. So I'll probably expand on this later. I barely mentioned it at all actually. I feel like I cheated almost and did something totally different. FAIL Kate. =P So I did the worst probably with my own prompt. And last week I wrote too much. =P I appreciate the patience with all you people! :) I just felt like showing vulernable and this particular situation has been in my head for a while. I claim nothing to be medically accurate, but base it on my experience having seen seizures happen to people that I know. This is based off one time in high school it happened to a friend of mine in the middle of math. Different situation, but still. And I would really REALLY like to expand upon this so don't be surprised if I do.

The Spoon Theory can be found here: www. Butyoudontlooksick articles /written-by-christine / the-spoon-theory/ . Google it if the link doesn't show. My friends Justine and Steph introduced me to it. It is a great explanation, not limited to lupus as Christine uses, but many others as well.

Spoon theory is essentially that everyone starts out with x many spoons. Some people, generally with chronic illness, start out with less. Most people have more than they need. Those lucky people? Have less than us, less than they need. And still manage to be incredibly awesome. I bow down to them. More can be found above or with google! Good explanation for those of us that may not quite understand.

The prompt itself, goes along these lines (Thanks to **GleekMom **for writing out my prompt in better words than I gave. I rushed and didn't put a proper explanation in till now.) :  
Utilize the "Spoon Theory" prominently in the story. The "Spoon Theory" is a metaphor for those living with chronic illness. A person wakes each day with only a certain number of spoons and each activity that is affected by their illness takes a spoon. When the spoons are gone, the energy for the day is gone.

Also, the important dedication that will go in the fic this is turning into (Though I don't really intend to kill Sebastian, no fears).

_**Dedicate**__**d to Suzanne. RIP Suzie!**_

Love to my ladies~~


	10. God only knows what we're fighting for

Pairing: David Thompson (Warbler) and Katherine Rivers

Prompt by **MelissaMotown**: "God only knows what we're fighting for" (a dialog)... Let the muses talk!

Note: Katherine's name, and dancing abilities, taken from CP Coulter's "Dalton". The rest, I'm running with myself.

* * *

David and Katherine were THE couple at Dalton. Or rather, Dalton and Crawford. Katherine went to Dalton's sister school so the two did get to see each other often. It wasn't unusual to see her at Dalton, so when she walked through the door of the dorm, no one batted an eyelash…that is until she slapped David upside the face before he got a word out.

"YOU!"

"I can't believe you! After everything that you'd just go behind my back! Unbelievable!" The dancer essentially shrieked.

Started, David stared at her. "WHAT are you talking about?"

"If you wanted to break up with me, should have done it to my face. Do it. But DON'T sneak around behind my back."

"What the HELL are you talking about Katherine? I'm NOT cheating on you!"

"Yea, right." She scoffed, crossing her arms. "Michelle saw AND heard EVERYTHING."

He frowned. Out of all her friends, Michelle was not a gossip hound. "WHAT precisely did she see and hear?" He questioned.

Unfortunately, she wouldn't bite. "Don't you start with me David Thompson, just don't. You think I didn't notice? How you gradually started to be busy all the time? How you were spending less, and less time with me? How there was ALWAYS Warbler Practice, Homework, Dorm stuff, Guy things, Family activities…SOMETHING. To the point where it felt like you were just shoving me off…But it was you. So I gave you the benefit of the doubt. And then this…This I can't forgive…and it all makes sense…"

"Uh…Katherine…I promise you. David is not nor has he EVER cheated on you…"

"Like you're one to talk. I thought you were his best friend, but I thought you were my friend too. We've known each other for YEARS Wes…YEARS. It was you who introduced us. But your bromance gets more attention than our romance, or what used to be our romance."

"Katherine…"

"No." This time it was David who spoke, holding up a hand. "It's ok Wes. I'll deal with it." He took a step towards Katherine who immediately retreated, a look in her eyes he never imagined to see about him. It made him sad more than anything.

"Tell me what Michelle saw and heard. I promise you I can explain it. If you're not satisfied with the explanation, then do as you wish. Give me that much?" He asked, clear as he could keep his voice.

She nodded. "Alright…Michelle…Michelle saw you and another girl at a jewelry store…out shopping…just…so…TOGETHER. She said she even saw you kiss…A kiss David…the rest I could ignore…dismiss…but a kiss? That hurts…"

Normally he'd laugh…but this time he just shook his head and smiled. "I'm going to explain it to you, alright? Everything Michelle saw is true, but" he paused, holding up his hand before she could interrupt, "not the way you think."

"That girl, she's my cousin who's been teaching overseas for the past few years. The one that I mentioned I was close to growing up. We WERE shopping because she's been in Africa for the last several years so her clothes aren't up to date. I was buying because she doesn't have her currency converted yet. I kissed her on the cheek, not the lips. I guess the angle looked wrong. You can ask the store if you really need to confirm it."

"And the jewelry store?"

At the mention of that place he smiled and pulled something out of his pocket. "A necklace. For you. She was trying it on for me because she's about your neck size. Happy Anniversary Katherine." He opened the box to reveal a beautiful gold necklace.

She was speechless.

He placed it on her and smiled. She let him without fear, but felt quite stupid about the whole thing. He knew and didn't say a word about it. It didn't matter anymore once he saw the look in her eyes.

She cried and hugged him, kissing him deeply. "God only knows what we're fighting for. I love you David Henry Thompson."

"I love you too Katherine Elaine Rivers."

Wes smiled and walked off. He'd done a good job with those two. They were two halves of a whole.


	11. A Moment of Weakness

**Prompt given by StarGleekBelle**: A moment of weakness…

**Words**: 663 (A lot I know, but…forgive me)

**Trigger Warning: **Suicide Attempt

* * *

A moment of weakness…that's all it took. All it took before someone's life hung in the balance. One moment…one decision…one time can change everything. And it did for one David Karofsky. One moment where Burt found out about what was going on changed his experience at McKinley. One moment at the dance to make him question everything…One moment was all it took for someone from his new school to see him out with Kurt. One moment to out him before he was ready. So naturally, one moment to make a decision that would change everything…

He'd been depressed before, sure. He'd been upset before. But he'd been happy too. There was good in there. There was enough good, despite the confusion, despite the fear, to balance it out. But now? Now there wasn't. What good would it do anyone if he stuck around? What good would it do to go back to that school now that he'd been outed? His new school would know, his old school would know…everyone would know. His secret wasn't safe anymore and he wasn't that brave.

Dave pretended to be a tough guy, but sometimes he was scared just like everyone else. He wasn't as brave as Kurt…He wouldn't be able to handle it like Santana did either. He didn't know how they did it. How? How could you be out and safe in a place like Lima, Ohio? He'd planned on coming out next year…when things were different. When he'd had more time, a different place…but here? Now? No..,He'd tried…he'd tried to sit around, tried to think of other things…tried to make it better…but he couldn't. He just couldn't. And he cried. And cried. And cried more. He was broken.

This whole thing couldn't help but bring back memories of what he'd done…how much of a bully he'd been…had he really done that? He thought back to Kurt, back to shoving him into and against the lockers. How he threw him in the dumpster…If things had been different, that could've been him being thrown around…He thought about that as he'd walked out of his new school and been pushed against the lockers by the people that he used to think of as friends…how quickly things changed.

He tried, and tried, and tried so hard…but his life was spiraling out of control. Everyone would know soon enough, and so many already did. They hated him! How could he do anything good if he was hated? How could he live…? And then it came to him…he'd just remove himself from the situation. His mother wouldn't be ashamed of him anymore. There wouldn't be anymore discussions about Straight Camps, or sobbing, or confusion…his parents wouldn't have to deal with the humiliation if he was gone…He wouldn't either.

So he looked to his closet and it came to him. Pills were risky, he'd have to get some. Knives…that sounded good but there was a risk if he did it wrong, if he didn't go deep enough, that he'd live anyways. So he decided on the third option…and he went into his closet, calmer than he'd been anytime lately, and got out his suit and a belt. He couldn't keep himself calm for long though…he had a moment. There was a moment where all he could do was sob…he didn't even think he'd had any more tears left in him, but he did. And then he put on his Sunday best for what he saw as the last time, and tightened that belt, positioned it properly.

He took a step back first, to take one last look at his room as a whole, to get that memory in…

I'm sorry." He spoke softly, quietly, painfully so as he took a step up, positioned himself properly. David Karofsky took one more big, deep breath as a single tear slid down his cheek, before he stepped off that chair and the entire world seemed to stop. One moment of weakness was all it took…

* * *

A/N: This was both incredibly easy and incredibly difficult for me to write. Personally speaking, it's something I can relate to in not quite the exact same way, but similarly. If you EVER feel this way, stop, get online, and message me. I will be happy to talk to you through this. If not me, then think of someone incredibly supportive that you can talk to, and message them. However possible. Call, text, send a message online, or (if possible) find them in person.

Never give up.

Just remember, please remember: It gets better.


	12. Born This Way

Prompt, given by **momaboutown**: Okay Ladies, the prompt is: Born This Way - give a new character a BTW shirt or change one of the original character's - they've all grown a lot since then ;)

Word count: 500 on the nose. ;)

Character: Rachel Berry  
Shirt: Adopted

* * *

Everyday when she saw her family it became painfully clear they weren't like the rest. SHE wasn't like the rest. When she saw her friends, their families, or when they talked of them, it was painfully apparent. Don't misunderstand; she was never disappointed in her fathers. She was proud of them, inspired by them. They did a great job. They cared for her, loved her, gave her everything she ever needed and most things she wanted. They were great…but she wasn't. She was…missing something. She felt insecure sometimes when she smiled politely at Carole, even when she met Jesse's mother…Though his parents had to be unique to deal with him.

It was a void, something that most people couldn't understand. Kurt was the closest to her for many reasons. He was the closest to understanding her pain, her insecurity. He lost his mother when he was eight so he grew up without her too. But…he'd still had her once. She'd never had a mother.

Her dads provided her with everything, she didn't want for much of anything. But it was still something that sort of bothered her. If you knew Rachel Berry, you'd know she had two gay dads. It was something she talked about constantly. Part of that was because, as said, she was proud of them. She loved them. They were her world, and she theirs. But part of it…was to cover it up. That insecurity, that doubt, those questions.

In the end though, it wasn't her mother, or her fathers she was insecure about. It was herself. She was different. Well, of course she was different…she was Rachel Berry! That was a given. But…this was a different kind of special, a different kind of different. This was a different she never asked for, a different she didn't know what to do with. Anytime she talked about it she felt ungrateful, but yet still uncertain. She had everything she could have ever wanted….everything…except a mother.

People wouldn't understand when she explained it. They'd say "But you've got two parents, that's more than some have." Or "Your dads are awesome, why complain?" Sometimes even "You have a unique opportunity having two gay dads, what's wrong with you?" Needless to say she didn't talk about it much. She already knew those things…but what was wrong with wanting a mother? What was wrong with being insecure about the whole thing? Suddenly everyone else was allowed their insecurities but not her? And so, the first time around, she put "Nose". But what she really wanted to say, ironically enough, she was too insecure to show.

Rachel Barbra Berry was a star. That was without question. What made her different made her stronger. But this…? This insecurity? This doubt? This longing? It made her feel weak, not strong. It made her turn away when she saw a mother and daughter on the street. It made her cry when she read a script with a mother/daughter bond. This was Rachel Barbra Berry's flaw.


	13. Rock the Vote!

Prompt: Rock the Vote!

This week it was given by the lovely **GleekMom **and I find it quite appropriate for those of us in the US right now!

She said any election was fair game sooo I took some liberties and here's a Future Fic or an AU, take your pick. ;)

* * *

Blaine sighed nervously as he looked in the mirror. It was an important day for him. Election Day. _Why did I do this? This is crazy. Absolutely nuts. I'm not ready for this. For the big leagues…How the hell did I even get into this? I was a musician…I still am._He reminded himself as he straightened his tie.

But now he was more than that. He'd always been into singing; the political bug never bit him…until Senior year. With Kurt in NY, he went through a discovery phase. After running for class president and winning, that was when it came.

Bigger things were yet to come. Despite lack of Kurt, the Hummel family was terrific. They maintained that closeness and welcomed him with open arms. That's how he ended up volunteering to help Burt whenever the chance arose. Then he went off to NYU, Double Majoring in Politics and Musical Theatre. He knew it was crazy, but hey, he loved them both and why not? After that was a joint Grad School/Law School program. He'd been told he was crazy, but it worked.

Then the Senate, making Burt proud though there were jokes about Congress. And now, here he was, waiting on one very important call that could change his entire future, and his family's. If it worked, maybe even more…

After giving up on stalling, Blaine finally left the room and went downstairs where he was met with a very sudden display of affection, startling him.

Kurt ran up and threw his arms around him, kissing Blaine on the lips.

He stepped back and stared at his Love, baffled at the out of the blue affection. "Uh, wow. Not that I mind Kurt, but what is that for?"

The countertenor stepped back a bit and smiled at his love. "For you. For everything. Just a reminder that no matter what happens I'm here for you, by your side."

Blaine smiled and gently kissed him back, ignoring the giggles in the corner.

"Come on," his husband said, pulling him closer. "You know we'll love you either way and you know we're here to support you no matter what, right? That includes Dad and Carole too. They're in there waiting for you, but no pressure."

The shorter man smiled at his husband, going over to pick up their daughter who giggled even more at this. "How did I get so lucky?"

A boy of about 10 rolled his eyes. "I don't know, but are you going to get even more mushy? I think this is worse than the nerves."

Kurt smirked at this, tempted to take this as a challenge, but chose to be nice this time since Blaine was so nervous. "Come on and walk in with Daddy and Papa. It's an important night for your father and for you too."

The brunette went over and ruffled his son's hair, gently but firmly guiding him towards the room where everyone was waiting.

Blaine righted their daughter in his arms and took Kurt's free hand. "Let's do this." He said strongly, squeezing his husband's hand.

With that little extra hand, he walked into the room where everyone was waiting.

Everyone was great, so encouraging. They patted him on the back, smiled, and hugged him. He'd had to let Ellie so he could return the affection.

"Thank you everyone for everything you've done. I could make a long speech, but I'm going to spare all of you."

"For once." Nick joked, making all of the former Warblers laugh.

"Hey, he's not as bad as Wes," David pointed out.

"Papa's not bad at all!" The 3-year-old Ellie, proclaimed, causing more laughter.

"Point being," The former soloist said, honestly trying to keep it brief. "That we have the opportunity to change the world. Even if we lose, we'll have made a difference in someone's life and that's what matters. So I just want to say thank you for everything, no matter."

Everyone broke into applause but it was cut short because just after that, the phone rang, making the entire room stop.

Kurt looked at his husband and kissed his cheek, giving a one-word inspiration. That held so much meaning. "Courage." Blaine smiled and squeezed his husband's hand one more time. That one word had become so important for them.

He nodded and looked at Wes, who answered the call. He was hardly speaking and responding neutrally. Shortly thereafter, the Asian nodded and hung up the phone, turning to everyone. He let the suspense hang there for a minute, making everyone in the room just a little more nervous.

"WELL?!" Jeff screamed, basically dying to know.

The former Council leader chuckled and grinned. "Congratulations, President Blaine Anderson."

* * *

SO I talk too much. Big surprise. ;) Still shorter than it would've been. I had to put a little bit of Klaineness and Blaine rambles in his head. So sue me. : p

Who doesn't love the idea of President Blaine? =3

BUT The important message for this is, if you're 18 or older and a US citizen, VOTE! If you're not registered, then please go do so As Soon As Possible! The election is in less than Two Months (November 6, 2012)! Your vote can make all the difference!

Also, **_It Gets Better._**

Loves~~

Kate


	14. On a cold rainy night

Prompt (given by me): The first five words have to be "On a cold rainy night…"

Words: 613 (TBC in a oneshot posted soon)

* * *

**Trigger Warnings****: Suicide**

* * *

On a cold, rainy night with the thunder booming and lightening blazing, that was when it happened. The first time, the first time anyone found him…

* * *

His parents were gone, not to Blaine's surprise. He wanted them gone. He'd already gotten his verbal beating earlier and he really didn't want a physical one today. He didn't want to explain himself. That's why he was glad they were all gone. He wasn't sure he'd have the guts to do this if they were there. Though that might give him the push too…either way, it'd been decided. He'd do it tonight.

It was simple enough. He'd thought of all the ways to do it, he'd definitely considered. Pills were easily accessible but a stomach pump could ruin his plans. Hanging…well that was out of the question. It could just go so wrong. Shooting? Well he'd never liked guns. So he went with the trusty method of slitting his wrists. He was already a cutter so what was taking the next step? It was simple, he thought to himself as he steadied the knife in his hand.

Blaine took one deep breath and took the plunge. When the blood started flowing it didn't scare him. No, this time it felt right. It felt more right than anything else in his life…

* * *

When Cooper Anderson came home, he was shocked at the silence. Well…not too shocked. He'd anticipated his parents being home or his little brother at the least. Blainey hadn't been going out much since well…But he'd thought he could surprise them. Or at least him. He'd been a bit of a bad brother but he wanted to make that up, be good…at least for a short while.

"Hey squirt! Whatcha up to? I'm hereeeeeee." Cooper called out dramatically, taking advantage of the acoustics. A few minutes later and no response, Cooper shrugged off the funny feeling he had and walked towards the grand staircase as they'd called it. _He's probably just sleeping…long day or something. Maybe his music is playing too loud. Headphones….gotta be that. Blaine and his music._

The older boy jogged up the stairs and moved towards his brother's bedroom, trying again. "Hey! Blainey! It's me, Coop! Come on dude, I know I've been a douche but say something to me." He teased, his feet carrying him faster. Even when Blaine was pissy, he was usually vocal with his brother. When he said nothing…that was when trouble happened.

Once he got to the door, Coop knocked harshly. "Blainey! Open up for your big brother."

Nothing.

He knocked again. "Damnit Blaine come on. This isn't a game. Open up!"

Still nothing.

Thinking the old adage to be true, he knocked again. Still nothing.

Now Cooper was freaking out. He tried opening the door to find it locked and cursed himself. He couldn't get in! _Think Cooper, think. What can you do…_And then he remembered. A key. He still had the old key to Blaine's room in case of emergency! The older Anderson stuck it in the lock and was grateful when he heard the 'click' that came with a successful attempt.

"Bingo. Time to find B." He said to himself, quickly entering the room and searching for his baby brother. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw as he turned to the bathroom upon finding the bedroom empty.

What he saw was Blaine, his baby brother Blaine, lying on the bathroom floor with blood everywhere.

He was shocked, speechless for once in his life. He didn't know what to say or do. But he knew this: If he didn't do something fast, he could lose his brother forever.

* * *

**A/N****: Just **to let you all know: It DOES get better. Suicide is NOT the answer. I chose this as a means to make a point. This is a very important and sensitive manner and by NO means am I endorsing suicide, quite the opposite. I am letting you know it can have serious consequences. I could go on forever…but I won't. This speaks for itself. If you EVER need an ear to talk to, please, find someone. Call someone, text, message, anything. You can message me. I am all ears. Just please, remember you're not alone.

In the U.S., call 1-800-273-8255 **Suicide Prevention Hotline**

866-488-7386 **Trevor Project Hotline**


	15. A Moment of Strength

This week's prompt comes from **GleekMom**: Write a scene for one of your current or past fics that you were afraid to write.

_Now I didn't have that situation, so I just took something from one of my fics (BF) and took it in a new direction. Or rather, took a prompt in a new direction. I'm sure it won't be popular, but hey. That's the point, isn't it? So...here it is._

Previous prompt:

Prompt 11  
Given by **StarGleekBelle**: A moment of weakness…

* * *

It was one of those days. The rain was falling, the temperature was dropping, and all he wanted was to have someone to share it with. Before he left for New York, Kurt would snuggle up with him one these days. When he was at Dalton, he'd go play in the rain with the boys and end up being yelled at by Wes for possibly catching a cold out there. He didn't want them to lose their voices.

Blaine sighed. School was over for the day but none of the McKinley people really wanted to hang out. They were all doing their own thing…So here he was, at a coffee shop in Westerville, just sitting there, lost in thought. He pulled out his notebook and began writing whatever came to mind. He never knew when it'd be good material for a new song. Sometimes things surprised a person.

Funny thing was, as he was writing, a thought popped into his head. He had unconsciously written down the words a moment of weakness before trailing off, his brain apparently not letting him finish. He frowned. Considering the nature of his train of thought…it wasn't hard to figure out. It was a moment of weakness that led him to McKinley…

It was Kurt. With Kurt there it was worth it. It was alright. But now that he was gone…was it really worth it? Was he really happy most of the time there? Once the New York talk started more, and he began distancing himself…it didn't feel the same. He wondered if it was the right decision to go there at all…but he shook his head.

Those thoughts were wrong, mean even. He loved Kurt…he always had. But they broke up. He cheated and it was all his fault...it had been from the beginning. "It's all my fault."

"What is Tiger?" A voice asked from behind him, coming into view.

The curly-haired boy almost jumped out of his seat. "Sebastian! What are you doing here?"

"It's the closest coffee shop to Dalton that isn't at Dalton. I wanted to get off campus for a bit. You do the math." He shrugged, sitting down next to him. "What about YOU?"

The shorter boy rolled his eyes. "I do live here you know…"

"Really?" He said in a semi-mocking tone. "I thought you lived in Lima now?"

"No, we never moved there." Not that there was much 'we' to it, but the family still paid the bills.

Sebastian nodded. "I see. Well then, what is 'all your fault'?" He questioned, looking at him.

This was there Blaine frowned, realizing the younger boy had heard him. No point in hiding it. Besides…he almost wanted to tell someone. It was better to let it out than keep it in, right?

"Kurt. I…cheated on him."

"YOU cheated?" The Warbler questioned curiously, putting his cup down. "I find that hard to believe."

With a shaky breath, the older boy continued. "No, I did. It's true. I kissed another guy and I told Kurt…now we're not together. And honestly? Without him McKinley isn't the same either…"

Scoffing, Sebastian moved from his seat to sitting on the table in front of Blaine. "Kissing isn't really cheating you know. At least in my opinion. And also, about that idiotic Public School…"

"It's not idiotic."

"Right right." He dismissed with a wave of his hand. "But the only reason you went there was him, right?"

Blaine nodded.

"Then leave. You shouldn't have gone there in the first place. Of course it's different without him. He should've have guilted you…don't give me that look. If he didn't then you would never have left Dalton. I didn't know you before but I know you now and I can tell that lover boy would do it. But you should be back where you belong. The boys will take you back in a heartbeat and even I would share the spotlight."

"Kurt probably thinks I did more…I called it a hook-up because we kind of flirted too…and Eli wanted it to go further…but it didn't. I left first."

"Wait…Eli Carter?"

Blaine linked. "How do you…?"

He smirked. "I've had him a few times. He's really awful but complimentary so I've kept it around. You've got better people than him. And besides, it was what? One moment of weakness?"

"One moment can change everything…" Blaine said, looking down.

Hmming, Sebastian took the other's hand. "It can. But it can change it for the better. You need to focus on yourself, find out who you are without him. From what Nick says you've essentially become Kurt's boyfriend and only that since you two got together." He paused, clearly thinking on how to word his next statement.

"Come back to Dalton. We'll help you find yourself." He propositioned.

"But wouldn't 'hiding behind the blazer' as Kurt pointed out, be just as bad in a different way?" The hobbit questioned, ignoring his instinct that screamed yes.

The half-French boy shook his head. "No. We won't let you hide yourself. And you know damn well that's only a show. The blazers come off the moment they can and we're our own selves. Come back, let us help you find yourself. You'll be happier you know."

Blaine opened his mouth to say something negative, something to excuse himself from going back…but he couldn't find a reason. He didn't want to be at McKinley in the first place. Kurt wanted him to. He didn't want to do a lot of things but Kurt wanted him to…and in a moment of weakness he'd agreed.

But this was a moment of weakness too. He was lonely, and sad…and Sebastian offered him all he really wanted…maybe it was time to let a moment of weakness become a moment of strength. It was time to make his own decision. "Alright."

Sebastian grinned, actually hugging the other boy. "You won't regret it."

Funny thing was, Blaine was sure he wouldn't.

* * *

**SO** it's super long. The hiatus made me out of practice, I haven't written. Life's been crazy and my birthday is in less than 2 weeks. So the crazy isn't likely to change. Missed writing but struggled so hard with this prompt! Despite that, glad to be back! I'm now off to work on important stuff or maybe just pretend to be productive. We'll see. Until next week!

~ K


	16. If only I'd known

This week's prompt is from **MelissaMotown** (We're back where we were supposed to be in rotation!):

_If only I'd known then what I know now! (Write in first person…)_**  
**_  
_**Just a note:** There is a bit more to this (an explanation of why this letter was written) that will be posted in a one shot sometime soon. :) Look for it! Thanks and **Enjoy!**

* * *

_Dear Lucy, _

(She cringed writing that name, but it was what she answered to for most of her life)

_If only I'd known then what I know now! I made many mistakes. I would've discovered my athletic abilities sooner. I would not have eaten so much junk food growing up. I could've been popular sooner. I could've been thinner…Eat less, exercise more, and get into dance or gymnastics. SOMETHING._

_Don't let your sister get to you. She's not perfect and you'll learn that later on. She's human too._

_Start going by Quinn. Lucy will bring awful nicknames._

_Be careful with boys. They used to tease you, but once you become popular, they'll want more from you. Of course. When you're skinner they're much more interested. DO NOT have sex with Puckerman! Noah is a good man, but he is just a boy at that point. You're just a girl too. If you do make that mistake still, don't play Finn. Be honest. If only I'd known that Finn was so gullible I'm not sure I would've done it. He was too sweet, sweeter than we deserved._

_GET ON BIRTH CONTROL if you have sex. You do not want another mistake. If you do have sex, and you do get pregnant, do not give her up. That was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I wasn't ready for Beth, but I didn't want to lose her either._

_If you do give her up, then leave it. She has a good home with Shelby and the woman deserves more than to have her taken away by you._

_Do not be so mean to the underdogs. The GLEE kids are your real friends when things get rough. They'll be there for you when literally no one else is._

_Talk to Rachel Berry more. You two become pretty good friends after high school. You move to different places, but you become friends. I would've been lost without her on multiple occasions. I talk to her a lot still._

_Do NOT date the first cute boy you meet at Yale. He will turn out to be a jerk…amongst other things. I half hate him for what he did…for what he tried to do. But I can't. Don't. Hate is something you hang onto and it only hurts._

_But you should trust the one who comes afterwards. I did. It was the best thing I ever did._  
_He'll say something stupid; you'll fight, and break up towards the end of sophomore year. Don't let him go. Forgive him._

_When he proposes, say yes. I did and now I'm engaged._

_On second thought…I don't think I would change a thing. I wouldn't be the same person I am today. I would be someone entirely different. If I'd known then, what I know now? I wouldn't be me if I did…Sure, I'll always regret things, but really? If I changed things, then something else would change too. I think that we did alright in the end._

_If only I'd known then what I know now, I wouldn't change a thing._

_Lots of love from the future,_

_Quinn_

* * *

**A/N****: **I know, I know…It wasn't TOTALLY first person…=P But some of it was! Soooo I hope this was acceptable Melissa!

I also want to say a happy **Belated** birthday to our own**StarGleekBelle** who recently had her birthday! :)  
Happy Birthday girl!

With my own coming up this Saturday, I was pleasantly surprised that my gift from my muse was a prompt that I actually didn't struggle with compared to last week! haha.

_Live, laugh, love. ~_

**Different Child**


	17. Unlikey Love

Prompt from **StarGleekBelle**:No one understood how they fell in love, but there was no denying that what they shared was untouchable.

Originally I thought of Klaine, but then I realized this prompt was meant to be a more unusual couple. I had three ideas, but this one stuck out to me.

**Words**: 631

* * *

No one had seen it coming, not even the two themselves. No one had expected it. Nick was dating Jeff at the time. Niff was one of the couples of the school. Things seemed great. Then Sebastian came. It didn't happen instantly at first. Hell, it didn't happen at all until after the infamous Niff broke up. That is where some people have it wrong.

Actually, they have a lot of things wrong. When Sebastian first came in, he slept around. He wasn't into the idea of a relationship and he wasn't into breaking up others…until Klaine. Something about Blaine just tugged at Sebastian. He didn't mean to offend the boy, he just couldn't help it. So he asked Nick for help. That's when their at first 'friendship' began.

Nick didn't advocate breaking up his friends, but he did counsel the new Warbler, being the only one he sought advice from. Thus when Sebastian went to Nick with a Blaine question, and Nick wasn't in the mood, he asked what was wrong. Perhaps that was the turning point. Sebastian actually cared about another individual. It wasn't that he didn't care for Blaine, he just never had the chance to find out in the same way. He was away, at a different school, in a different world. Nick, however, was right there.

So Sebastian asked him what was wrong. Shocked, Nick had told him. Surprisingly enough, for Nick, the half-Parisian boy had some solid advice and was fairly patient with little snark. Looking back, Nick could tell that was the start of him seeing Sebastian as more than the man-slut who

Things were going well until the slushy incident where Nick wouldn't speak to Sebastian afterwards. He was too busy trying to reconcile things with Blaine. That could have been the end…and it might have been if Nick hadn't seen something no one else had. What was that something? He saw Sebastian Smythe cry.

It wasn't a common thing for anyone to see, or to happen. But that's what it was. That was the turning point in a different way. That made Nick realize that Sebastian was human. From there? He came to more realizations.

Really, no one still knows how they got together. They all think it had something to do with Nick and Jeff breaking up a few weeks later. Everyone assumes Sebastian had a hand in it. Jeff even felt that way. No one could blame him, even Sebastian didn't…but that was for a different reason. The assumption was that Sebastian broke them up, came in, and stole poor Nick. Truthfully? That's not how it went.

Both boys were sad to break up, but it was necessary for reasons kept between the two boys and their confidants. A few months thereafter, Nick and Sebastian were seen hanging out together.

No one knows when they got together either. That part is still a mystery to everyone other than the two. At first, people didn't like it. They thought it was weird, and wrong. They thought that Seb was just using Nick for his body. What they didn't know was that it was almost the other way around.

Nick was on the rebound and wanted Sebastian. Being Sebastian, Nick'd imagined he'd say yes. But it was the No that really cemented it and made the other boy stick out in his mind.

It took a while for the boys to gain acceptance, especially with all the mystery surrounding their relationship. But people finally learned to accept it, both boys walking with heads held high. To this day, no one really knows how they got together, or why. But what anyone who knows them will tell you, is that what they share is untouchable, undeniable, and unashamed. So while no one understands, they can't deny that what they see is love.

* * *

**A/N**: Welp this isn't my best work and it is a tad verbose. XD But this is inspired my **pi. on. a. skateboard **'s (Without the spaces) birthday present to me: "The Initiation of Sebastian Smythe". It made me think that the two of them could be in a relationship if Nick is gay and Niff is a no go. Interesting interesting!

What should this pairing be called? Snick?

If it has a name already, what is it?

Other Possible Pairings Included:

_Wes/Quinn_ (pairing name TBD)

[This is because of **Carbon65**'s "Family Team"]

AND

_Wes/Santana_ (Westana)

[This would again be Steph's ( **pi .on .a .skateboard** ) doing from conversations and her fic "There's Something About Blaine" . ]

**Thanks** for reading folks! And a **Happy Thanksgiving **to my fellow Americans! Enjoy the holiday!


	18. 10 Years

Jen was evil XD She give us an awesome prompt but we can't just go on forever so I have to do my brief thang! ;) Forgive me if this isn't as much as you'd hoped for as I would prefer to write more too. XD

**The Prompt** given by **MuseInMe3**: It's 2022, Welcome to McKinley's 10-Year High School Reunion.

******Words**:561 (Not bad).

* * *

Ten years…ten long years. So many things can happen in one, let alone ten. People can be born, people can die. People break up, and get back together. Rulers of countries can change multiple times…So many things could happen. People were not generally the same person they were back then. This would be evident tonight.

Currently one Santana Lopez frowned as she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked fabulous and she knew it, but that wasn't the point. She was stalling. She did not want to go. Tonight was her ten-year high school reunion and she was more nervous than she had been since, well…a long time. But to her relief, and stress, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Come on Love. We've got to go if we're going to make it." He said, kissing her neck gently.

"I know…I know…it's just…" She sighed, running her hands over he dress to smooth out any potential wrinkles.

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Santana Lopez is backing down from a challenge? Are you SCARED?" He teased, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

Santana scowled at her husband. "I am not…."

"Tana…" He warned, having a strict policy on truth (unless it was in games or surprise, when of course subterfuge was allowed…though at Dalton…the truth could get a little foggy).

"Fine!" The Latina exploded, turning around to look at him properly. "You wanna know what's bothering me Wes? It's my fucking 10th high school reunion…I haven't talked to some of these people in years! Everyone will be there! Even the ones that graduated after us will come for the Glee Club reunion…Britt could be there…And Puck, and Finn…What if…" She trailed off, looking down.

The former Warbler, if there was such a thing, hugged her tight against him. "No what if's Tana. You're happy. You said so yourself earlier when we talked this over. You. Are. Happy. Don't let the thought of seeing your exes and your old friends get you down. You should be happy." He replied, kissing her tenderly, comforting his wife.

"I know…It's just…I haven't seen some of them in so long…I don't know what they're doing or how and I didn't mean to lose track, but…life happens…"

The former Lead Councilman nodded. "Of course Santana. We all do. I haven't kept up as much as I wanted to with some of the Warblers."

"O please. You and your little bird boys never lost touch. They fawn over you."

And….the Santana was back. "I'm going to ignore that…"

"Why? Because it's not the words you would've used?"

"It's called tact Satnana."

"I know what it is. And I use it in the courtroom but I don't have to with you."

"Right…" Wes replied, shaking his head. Well you went with me to my 10-year last year. It's your turn for a reunion now."

"Thanks. I can totally see why all those boys called you a mentor." She said, deadpanning and pushing him away. Sarcasm. It was a gift.

Chuckling, the Asian pulled her close. "You know you love me."

"Yea I guess I do…" The former cheerleader replied.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Love you too…"

Laughing, she pulled him in for a kiss. "Thank you."

That laugh made him ignore the snide remark as he returned the kiss. "Welcome. Now let's go."

* * *

**And there we have it!**

In case you didn't realize, this would be Westana. Wesley ~Wes~ Montgomery (of the Dalton Warblers) and our dear Santana Lopez (of McKinley). Steph got me started on this pairing and they were honestly the first ones that came to mind for this. So there you go! My idea of McKinley's future! Or at least a brief glimpse into it. I went about 200 words over…**So I expanded the first half and cut the second for the prompt and here is the full thingish. Go check it out if you want to see the whole thing. **But this was SO HARD to stop with…and so much fun to write!

Welp, that's all folks! Hope you Americans had a Happy Thanksgiving! And this week we'll see Thanksgiving on GLEE (Tomorrow even!). So have a great week and see you again this time next week!~~

~ K


	19. Hate at First Sight

This week was Deb's turn!

**GleekMom **gave us the very brief, but effective, prompt of: "It was hate at first sight".

BOY does that open up a whole lot of doors! I love the prompt this week! So many options! I had been leaning towards a few things and people, but it was **pi. on. a. skateboard **who ultimately gave me the inspiration to go this direction and finish my prompt!

Enjoy!

**Words:**507

* * *

It was hate at first sight. Hunter walked into the room, double-checking his sheet one more time. Nope…it was his room. It wasn't the room that bothered him. The room was fine. He'd been in less comfortable living situations before. This? This was a luxury compared to his old school. It was…perhaps it was the feel. It felt different.

The new boy looked at the vacant side of the room and placed his things down. He surveyed the other side once his things were down. It was…mostly neat. But it seemed to have a bit of disorganization that made the other boy cringe. It was his Military background. He couldn't help but be used to order. If anything was out of place, they had to redo the entire thing.

He saw books in what appeared to be French, a few pictures of what appeared to be two girls, a few years older than he and another several years younger. There were no pictures of parents though. That intrigued Hunter as he was under the impression that many of these boys weren't here on scholarship, but because of their families' money. Perhaps mommy and daddy paid for things but didn't do much else…he thought curiously.

Hunter's side was definitely different. Once he got unpacked he would have a neat, tidy, efficient side of the room. He would have a few pictures perhaps of his old school, but that's about it. He would have his books, his

His snooping came to an end when the roommate in question walked in, sweaty and shirtless. The other boy seemed surprised to see someone else in there but smirked upon seeing someone. "Why hello there."

Being the person that he was, Hunter resisted his instinct to insult the boy and simply nodded in return.

Curious about the silence, the shirtless one continued. "And what would a fine specimen of a man like you be doing in my room?" He continued, flirting without hesitation with an awful smirk on his face. It looked as though he was sizing up the other boy…or undressing him with his eyes. Sebastian was pleased with the look of his new roommate. _Even if he's not gay or bi, it's still fun to razz the newbie. I can't wait until he gets intiitated._

"Hunter Clarington. Your new roommate. And I'm not at all interested so don't even waste your time." _It's best I squash any such thoughts now in order to get along better. Besides, even if I was, I'd never date my roommate. Too much drama._

The athlete frowned and grabbed a towel out from under his bed. That changed things. "Sebastian Smythe. You weren't wearing your Dalton uniform yet so I had no clue. And if my sexuality is a problem for you then tough luck. Find a new roommate." He replied, taking the towel, along with a shower basket to the bathroom.

_Lovely…my new roommate thinks I'm a homophobe…We're off to a great start._

Yes, it was definitely hate at first sight for these two._  
_

* * *

**A/N****: **WOW! I was looking at Hunter fanfics for inspiration and there are several Huntbastian fanfics! This is not one. I am not pairing them together. Hunter said he was not even remotely bi-curious and unless I see evidence to the contrary, I'll keep it that way. I don't mind, but I think it's interesting to see the first heterosexual (that we've seen) lead for the Warblers. And another 'captain' rather than the council. Hmm. I'd love to explore that sometime too. How that changed. But anywho! Hope you enjoyed this week and now I scamper back off to write for Zutara Month in the ATLA fandom. Perhaps I'll crank out something new for ThE over the holidays though! We shall see!


	20. Secret Societies

My turn this week! **The prompt was**: Secret Societies.

It's a fun one alright. I already had an idea. I just had to decide which one of our boys in blue it would be.

Steph picked Sebastian, so here it is!

**Words**: 641 (I tried to cut it down, but this feels right.)

* * *

Dalton Academy is an all Boys Private School in Westerville, Ohio. They have strong academics, strong sports, and strong extracurriculars, the Warblers being a prime example. However, it is not all about the Warblers. There is another group that is special at Dalton, one that is not oriented towards academics, or music, or even finances. No, this group is something much more secretive and much more…exclusive. Not even their name is known.

No one knew for certain what happened in the society. Membership was never public, except to the members. No one knew much at all…That was the point though. They discreetly announced a period where tapping would occur each term. The second term's period was shorter and only occurred sometimes. But this time, it was the fall selection.

Sebastian Smythe had heard a few rumours of a secret society but he paid them no mind, carrying on as normal. Those rumours became reality, however, when he felt a tap on his shoulder and found a note in his gym locker a few days later, giving him a time and place to appear for further discussion. He was not to mention this to anyone and he was to come alone. If he was uninterested, he could inform them then and that would be the last he heard from them.

The half-Parisian smirked at the statement. _So the rumours are true. There is a secret society here. I could decline right now, but what fun would that be? I'll go, listen to what they have to say and decide. This could be useful later on…_

And so the new Warbler Captain did as he was told and showed up at the appropriate location and time. He was intrigued when he noticed no one else. He knew, logically speaking, that there would be others. But he supposed they were being cautious rather than simply letting them all wait out like auditions. Thus he stood outside waiting, playing on his phone to pass the time until he was tapped on the shoulder again by a boy shorter than him, motioning for follow. No words were spoken at this point as the other boy held up a finger to his lips, indicating silence.

The runner simply shrugged it off and did as he was told. _Interesting…_

Once they were in a nearby room, the door was locked and a lone light left on. "You have been selected to be a part of an organization that some would kill to join. We are few, but mighty. We are selective in our process and if you accept, you will be tested in order to prove your worthiness. Considering it a pledging process. You will be discreet and speak of what you learn to no one, other than the members themselves. During your pledging process you will be privy to only a select bit of information. You may be contacted by any member, at any time. You must drop what you are doing and obey them. If you pass the process, you will be rewarded by being initiated into this society, which is as old as Dalton itself. Many of our members have gone on to be very successful. " He paused, looking at the boy. "Three more things: Once you are a true member, you are always a member, even after you have left the halls of Dalton. Two: We stick together. And three? We protect our own. What say you Sebastian Smythe?"

The tall boy looked curiously at the older boy in front of him, thinking about what he said. It could be very, very good, or very, very bad. But in the end, he had to decide.

"I'm in."

The Asian smiled and stood, offering his hand to teach the boy the handshake. "Then welcome Pledge. Welcome to the world of the Sword and Scroll."

* * *

**A/N: **HOLY CRAP! I wanted to write more…I planned to write the initiation itself…but err…this is what happened. HOLY CRAP. Yesss…. _ _ This is addicting. I intend to have this society in any and all GLEE fics….I soooooo want to continue this so bad. _ Damn you Zutara Month for consuming my free time. _ _ Please do not let me forget about this. It's loveeeely. =33 Inspiration is rampant.

Also: Between Friends is going on hiatus after this until the new year. People are getting too busy with the holidays and I believe that Thursday's GLEE ( 12/13/12) is our last until after the new year as well? I'm not positive but likely.

ANYWAYS! Love me and let me know what you think and if you want more. I know I do!:)

Happy Holidays to all of you!


	21. Fall

Prompt by **Melissa Motown**: Write a cliffhanger.

Character: Hunter

Words: 521

* * *

It was late and he was once again at the gym. It became habitual for him to practice later in the day, at night, alone. He felt more comfortable this way. Hunter knew people would be there many times during training, and he was fine with that. But sometimes, He didn't mind when Hannah came, as she did that night. She didn't count with the rest of the people. She didn't count as anyone. She was practically a part of him. Maybe it was a twin thing. This wasn't to say that his coach wasn't watching, but his coach was always watching.

Tonight was a practice. Olympic trials were coming up and he hoped to make it. He'd competed before, but this was the Olympics. Not the Junior Olympics; But the Olympics. He wanted it. His parents were reluctant because it was Gymnastics, and he was a boy, but they'd allowed it. They didn't like their children to do anything less than their best. But he convinced them because well…this WAS the big time.

It was also his first chance, though he might have a second shot when he was 20. But this year, he would be turning 16 on the first day of the competition. Perfect timing. He shook his head at the thought, smiling. It wasn't all about winning, Hannah had said, scolding him. But he couldn't help it. It was his competitive streak.

Hunter looked around the gym, blinking at the random slightly dizzy feeling he had. It would likely go away. He'd tell his coach if it didn't stop. Nothing to dwell on. Hannah would be after him if she knew. It was little, probably lack of sleep or not eating enough. He would sleep a little more after he finished up here, eat better tomorrow and then he'd probably be fine. Maybe he'd been training a bit too hard.

He put on the chalk like always, prepping. His coach had suggested he try parallel bars first this evening, so here he was. He didn't hesitate and immediately placed his hands on the bar, using his strength to support himself. Hunter was good at most all of the events. He wasn't perfect, no one was. But he was very flexible, very good at keeping his legs straight.

Despite his height, his legs didn't get in the way. His older brother teased him and said wouldn't he end up smacking into everything, being six feet tall. Hunter had simply smirked, said he could handle it, and called Hollis 'Holly'. That usually did the trick.

Now he went through his routine, practicing things he'd done tons of times before. It was challenging enough. His coach worked him hard and he appreciated it. He wanted it. He thrived on challenges and working hard. He smiled to himself, confident in his routine. Things were going great, the routine was great. It was perfect.

And then it was time to dismount. Normally quite easy, this time became difficult as he suddenly felt extremely dizzy, that tiny feeling from before escalating very quickly. He felt sick.

And then the world came crashing down.

* * *

**A/N****: **Forgive me for any inaccuracies! I tried to be accurate as I could from research but I didn't end up having as much time as hoped! This will be part of a larger Hunter fic! MUAHAHAHA! But yes, here we have this week's response and some love for Hunter who I am having SO much fun writing!

Special thanks to **ficdirectory **and **pi . on. a. skateboard** for their valuable input! They both helped me flesh out my headcanon for Hunter these past few days! Also, thanks to **Carbon65 who helped me figure out where I'd go with this! WOOT! See you all next week!**

**Reminder**: Glee comes back TOMORROW at 9pm! (Thursday, 1/24/13)


	22. Sum of the Whole

Prompt by **FicDirectory****: **You are the average of the 5 people you spend the most time with.

Character: Mr. Puss (yes, Hunter's cat)

Words: 575 (who knew a cat could talk so much?)

This is for, and inspired by, **pi. on. a. skateboard**.

* * *

They say you are the average of the five people you spend the most time with. In that case, mine is a rather interesting tale. If I am the compilation of the five people I spend the most time with then where should I start? I suppose I should start with my supposed 'owner'. My human. His name is Hunter Clarington. Hunter is alright as far as humans go. He feeds me sufficiently, cleans my litter box and grooms me periodically. He may not seem like the type, but he greatly enjoys my company and I his. We spend quite a bit of time together, him petting me, me nuzzling him. I suppose I tend to do things on command because of him. His father was military and to an extent he was/is so it's in his nature, thus in mine.

I would spend even more time with him if it weren't for his pissy roommate, Sebastian. That boy ruined everything! Hunter was going to have me in his dorm and I was going to sleep with him and…then him. I have to pay attention around him. He's a sneaky bastard. Can't trust him. He started sneezing at me and yelling. Hunter told him off because he's a good human, but that didn't last. Hunter was amused at first, but in the end he gave in. And even though he said it wasn't entirely Sebastian's fault that I made him sneeze, I know it still is his evil doing. He's the reason I live with Trent now. Though Trent's not actually all that bad.

Trent is a sweetheart truthfully. He loves to love me. He will pet me, cuddle me, and even let me sleep with him. He's not so bad. I suppose I'm a bit nicer because of him. I try to be kind to him as he is to me. We must treat the humans decently after all. Well, at least the decent human beings. They would be lost without us you know. Back to the point though, Trent treats me kindly. He lets Hunter visit me whenever he wants. He doesn't complain if I don't come love him every waking moment. He doesn't complain if I do want affection. He is probably one of my favorite people here besides Hunter and David.

David. Glorious, wonderful David. This boy is a godsend. He makes the best treats in the history of treats. I don't even think I know what everything is, but it's wonderful. He bakes things, cooks, and feeds me all sorts of unique foods. It's so much better than that ridiculous cat food that they sell in stores. He's made his own version, just for me! I love this boy.

Lastly, I'd have to include my boyfriend. Yes, I said boyfriend, not girlfriend. Love is not related to gender. Love is about personality. Though, even with it being that, I still sometimes wonder how we ended up together. It's a rarity to find a connection with someone else, but Lord Tubbington? I don't know how to explain it, really, I don't. But the connection was instantaneous...after I got over the shock. I'm a bit looser than I used to be because of him. He's not really the structured type…or the sane type. But something about him just…calls to me. I really think I love him.

Well, there you have it. I am the sum of these five individuals. So help me.

* * *

**A/N: **I was going to say he lived with Nick, or Jeff, but considering Steph suggested Trent, I just went with him. **Shrugs** I do not know. This is…crack. Steph this is your fault.


	23. Can You Imagine

**Prompt:** Can you imagine… (from **pi. on. a. skateboard )**

**Words: **573

**Characters: **Hayden Clarington (OC, 5, Hunter's Brother), Hunter Clarington

* * *

Hayden looked at his paper nervously, squirming in his seat as he waited for his name to be called. He wasn't really good at writing yet so he didn't know if it would be good or not. But he wanted to do it right. And soon enough, he got his chance.

"Hayden?" His teacher questioned, having called his name twice. "Are you ready?"

The little boy nodded and stood up, walking to the front of the class.

"The assignment was 'Can you imagine what you will do when you grow up? The youngest member of the Clarington clan stated nervously. _Just count backwards from 10 and imagine everyone in the rooms in their PJs…._That was a thing he'd learned from Hunter as he detested Public Speaking. He was only five…

"Can you imagine what you will do when you grow up? That's what the question was. When I was littler I wanted to be just like daddy." Hayden said honestly.

This elicited a smile from his teacher because that was what many children wanted.

"But now I dunno. Now I want to be more like my brother Hunter. He's a gymnast. He can do really cool tricks and fly through the air and stuff. And he sings and he dances. He's really cool. Cause even when he gets hurt he gets back up." The little boy said proudly.

"He was ten when I was born so he's a lot older than me. When I was a baby he'd make funny faces at me. And he didn't know what to do with me. But Hannah made him play nice. That's his twin sister. I'd be ok with being Hannah too."

"But it was ok. Hunter always looked after me. He still does. But he and daddy got into a argument. And now Hunter goes to school in Ohio. I thought maybe Dad was mad because Hunter hurt himself. Mommy gets mad at us when we hurt ourselves. She was sad when he got hurt. But the doctor said he would be ok. That he wasn't hurt so bad. "

The little one frowned now. "But Hunter said he was sick. And that he was going away. Far way to another school. Hannah said it would make Hunter more happy. But I don't know. But um, I want to be like him. He's really brave. He went all the way to the new school by himself! Hannah couldn't even come! And he's been to lots of places for his gymnastics. He can do cartwheels and flips and um, lots of stuff. And he's a really good singer and dancer. He's good at lots of things."

He took a breath to finish. "But the reason I wanna be Hunter when I grow up is because he's awesome. It's not just because he's awesome at stuff, but because he's awesome. He saved me one time when I got stuck. He saved me when I ran away. He holds me if I get scared and tells me it'll be ok. And he still calls me from Ohio. Hunter will do anything to protect people he cares about. So when I imagine growing up, I imagine being my bestest big brother, which says a lot cause I have 3 brothers and protecting people and making people happy. That's what I want to be when I grow up. And I can't imagine my life without my big brother. Thank you."


	24. Placeholder

**This is a placeholder. I will write this prompt at a later date, hopefully not too late. Please see the Author's Note in the next chapter for an explanation. Thank you.**

**~**_ Different Child_


	25. Hate turns to Love

**Prompt** (By **GleekMom**)**:**Make the person who prompts before you (**GleekMom**) love her LEAST favorite ship.

**Characters Given** (We were assigned by said person): Puck/Kitty

**Words**: 500 (eat it up ladies! I struggled so =P)

* * *

Kitty had a new boyfriend. That much everyone knew. Why on earth she chose Noah Puckerman, the loser who almost didn't graduate, baffled them. Kitty was miss Popular. Kitty was a Cheerleader. She was in prime position to be head cheerleader next year. Why date Puckerman? On the flip side, they wondered why the hell he was back, and wasn't it creepy he was dating a high schooler?

But it didn't bother her, hearing those rumours. That wasn't a problem for her. She got what she wanted, always. And since she couldn't have the younger Puckerman, she settled for the older one. So what if she had to manipulate him into the whole thing? That was nothing new, no big deal. She'd had to do the same thing with Jake.

Manipulation was kind of her thing. It always worked to get her what she wanted. So what if she had to be a bitch? It didn't bother her. She didn't have some tragic backstory like some of the geeks. Sure she was supposed to be skinny. That was engrained into her from a young age. And she liked the way she looked. It made her feel good. She was never fat. She was always attractive and she owned it. Just like she owned the manipulation.

Sure, she wanted a boyfriend to like her for more than her hot bod, which she totally had. But that was how life was. It was high school. She might as well enjoy it. Sex was good. Older dudes were totally better in bed. That's another reason she chose him. Well the first one? That and he was related to Jake. That younger Puckerman was one hot piece of meat, even if he did ditch her for no good reason. Marley wasn't bad, but Ryder was coming up wit hall the ideas anyways. The girl didn't even know what she wanted yet whereas Kitty was certain.

So what if she was using Noah to get to Jake? It wasn't awful. He was older, so he had a car. He had more sexual experience, which worked. Jake seemed a little naïve in that area, funny enough. Though eager, she could definitely work with eager. And he was a bit dull in the romance department. His brother at least tried on his own, even if it was in some sorta weird ways. It worked O K.

Funny thing was, she actually kinda liked it so far, liked him. He made her feel…special. And she meant it, when she said he had potential. He listened to her, he smiled when she told him he was something. He didn't care how skinny she was. He complimented her. He may have been doing it because she told him he had to date her…but it was something. And something that might actually be nice…She liked to think that maybe it was more than that. Maybe a guy actually liked her for her…for once. She laughed. _Yeah, right. Like that'll ever happen._

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for NOT posting last week's on time or at all yet! I'll get on that right after I post this. But my cat, who I had for 10 years, died last week. It was devastating. I'm still dealing with it as he was my cat and I loved him dearly. It was a completely unexpected loss and I had to make the call on what to do. It was really, really hard. I could not stop crying for days. But yea. That's why I wasn't posting last week. I'll go work on it now. Thanks for understanding everyone! Love you all!


	26. Lockdown

**Prompt**** (By Me)**: Dalton has an unexpected lockdown during Warbler Rehearsal and the boys cannot leave.

**Words**: 744

**Characters**: Warblers (Wes **– **Hunter, So S2 – S4 Warblers)

* * *

A reunion. The past four years worth of Warblers were there. It was tradition to have a reunion every so often. It just so happened that everything happened that day.

Wes smiled as he walked into the room, seeing everyone else already there. As a college boy, he had the furthest to come. But once he walked in, the gathering was complete. No girlfriends, no boyfriends, just the Warblers. The brothers in blue.

"Hey man! How're you?" David asked with a wide grin, embracing his best friend forever.

"Good, good. Busy, but good."

"Never too busy for us though, right mate?" Jeff asked with a cheeky grin.

"Never." Wes agreed, taking all the hugs as they came to him.

Blaine didn't hesitate at all in running up like an excited child, talking the Asian's ear off even while he hugged the rest.

Trent was last, and stood back but when the path opened and Wes held out his arms, the younger boy excitedly came up and hugged him, picking the former leader off the ground.

Sebastian was lurking in the back, observing while this was all going on. He had met Wes on a few occasions, almost all of which he could not talk about in mixed company, but he was alright. The boys, other than those few in the know, assumed he barely knew him, which was accurate. So he hung back. It didn't bother him so much.

Hunter was on the other side of the room. It was an off day slightly so he was not feeling particularly social at the moment. So it was only natural that in all the commotion, he missed the alarm sounded.

The boys all stopped their joyous reunion at the noise. They knew that noise. Wes, of all people knew that noise. He remembered the training they have him, what noise it would be and the procedure…He snapped to attention as he felt the panic around him.

"Alright everyone, stay calm! In an orderly fashion I want you to move to into the panic room after I open it. You will follow my instructions and everyone will be alright." The former leader took charge again and walked over to a seemingly random panel of the wall, opening it and trying to remember the access code.

Boys began gathering up things, trying to be quiet but also being louder than they should. When Hunter didn't respond but merely looked at his classmates curiously, David took note and walked over. Wes was currently in the middle of trying to figure out how to lead them to safety, otherwise he would've been the one. He didn't waste any time and just signed the announcement, explaining what it meant. That was enough to get the current lead to grab his bag and stand in the center of the room. He whistled, then called out loudly, getting the boys attention. "ATTENTION! " Hunter called out, his military training showing. "You're going to listen to me, and you're going to listen to Wesley. We're going to go in to the Panic Room. In there you will listen to one of us. Your Vice Captains will be Jeff and David. We've each got our own group we're responsible for, but you are free to come to one of us. Now, as soon as he gets the door open you are to file in as quickly and efficiently as possible."

"Can you all shut up while I try to remember the code I haven't had reason to use in two years?" The Asian mumbled crankily as he worked on bringing the image back to mind or the tone of the keys being pressed that he hadn't heard in ages. He made a mental note to write it down or remember it after this just in case, because with the Warblers those 'just in case' situations usually happened.

You could feel the panic in the air, that wasn't an exaggeration. The alarm had sounded. The words Code Delta Charlie Sierra. Yes, they used the same letters. It meant something. It meant lockdown. It meant danger. It meant that their hallowed halls, the sanctity, that safeness that Dalton provided, was breeched. The question then became, was it from the outside or was it one of their own? That was a much more frightening thought.

"Got it." He said with a sigh of relief.

That didn't last long as screams could suddenly be heard over the intercom.

* * *

**A/N****:** I will eventually continue this because…fic. Or something. So much to say about this. So much. SO MUCH. I want it to happen. I do. But…no time. Not right now. And too mad about something offline. It's just been an awful night and people make me lose hope in them. +( Love you all!

Also a sad goodbye to **Melissa Motown** who is fabulous but leaving the BF writing group. She will be missed but still go check out her stuff! She is fabulous and will still be writing at her own pace!


End file.
